Legendary Defenders
by ptdf
Summary: "Where are we?" asked Lance. / "Yoo-hoo," Sven called weakly, bandages across his chest. / "Oh no," said Lance, "don't tell me…" / "Exactly," said Slav. "It's a complete disaster." / Hole in the Sky AU.
1. Hole in the Sky

**1\. Hole in the Sky**

* * *

"_I'll take care of Sven. You just get to your lions!"_

Lance woke up, head spinning. The blue-lit sleeping quarters were definitely Altean, but less grand than the Castle. The last thing he could remember was jetting to the lions and… nothing. He manifested the bayard - better safe than sorry.

The quarters opened into an empty passageway, unintelligible chatter coming from the door at the end. Lance formed the rifle - looked like he was going to have to save everybody, as usual.

"Freeze!" he yelled, storming into the bridge with rifle fully charged.

"Glad you could join us," Keith said as the other paladins snickered.

"Oh," said Lance, dispelling the rifle, "I thought you were, I mean…"

"C'mon, sharpshooter," said Hunk, patting the console beside him. "Saved you a seat."

"Where _are _we?" asked Lance.

"Yoo-hoo," Sven called weakly, bandages across his chest.

"Oh no," said Lance, "don't tell me…"

"Exactly," said Slav, counting on 32 fingers, "it's a complete disaster."

"You said this was the reality where everything worked out fine!" cried Lance.

"Unfortunately we're also in the 1% of realities in which I was wrong," said Slav.

"Okay, so new plan is just the old plan, right?" said Lance. "Get the lions, get the comet, get the quiznak out of here."

"Tiny hiccup," said Pidge. "Hira has the comet. And the lions."

"She blasted us before we could reach them," said Hunk. "She would've gotten us too if it weren't for Slav and Ikea-Shiro."

"Won't do us any good if we can't get off this _jävla_ centuries-old relic," said Sven. "She destroyed our ship."

"If half the legends are true," said Slav, "it's only a matter of time before she uses Voltron to crush the rebellion."

"The lions would never work for her!" said Hunk. "Would they?"

"Black worked for Zarkon," said Pidge.

"It also worked for Keith," said Lance, "maybe it just likes bad boys."

Keith frowned.

"We need to alert the Guns," said Slav.

"If she figures out the lions," said Keith, "regular weapons won't cut it. Where would she take them?"

"Altea Prime," said Slav. "But there is a 60% chance I would die in a recovery attempt."

"I can live with those odds," said Lance.

"There is a 90% chance one of you would die as well," Slav said flatly.

"So we can wait to be caught and turned into zombies," said Hunk, "or die trying to infiltrate Altea. Any other ideas?"

"We get the lions," Allura said suddenly. Lance realized she'd been staring out the viewport. This evil Altean empire thing was really getting to her. He should say something supportive.

"Um," said Lance, "isn't that the option that involves dying?"

Allura looked hurt. Quiznak.

"Not _our_ lions," she said.

"Slav," said Keith, catching on, "what happened to this reality's Voltron?"

"It disappeared after the Galra Genocide," said Slav. "Hasn't been seen in ages - until your alternate version showed up."

"Hey, _you're_ the alternate version!" said Lance.

"Actually," said Pidge, adjusting her glasses, "from a Schrodingerian multiverse perspective…"

"...all versions are equally original," said Slav.

"OG Voltron," Lance muttered under his breath.

"Some say Altea locked it away," said Slav. "Others that Zarkon destroyed it in his final stand."

"Somehow I don't think he'd have it in him to destroy it," said Keith. "He was obsessed."

"Even if he did," said Hunk, "Is it even possible?"

"When I activated the vessel," said Allura, "I felt a familiar presence. I did not heed it at the time. I was distracted, a foolish jubjub bird drawn to a utopian tumtum tree."

"Alternate Blue!" said Lance. "Where?"

Allura nodded. "Earth."

#

"Earth?" said Hunk. "We're finally going home?"

"Wait," said Pidge, "the Milky Way's gotta be millions of galaxies away. Without the Castle it'll take us like…"

"Fifteen phoebs," said Slav.

"That's not so bad," said Lance. "Phoebs are days, right?"

"Months," said Pidge.

"What?"

"Aren't there any closer lions?" asked Keith.

"Possibly," said Allura, checking her console. "I don't sense any. Wait..."

"Guys, it's obvious," said Lance, interrupting. "Get to Arus, get the Castle, boom: wormhole."

"Except in this reality the Castle is still on Altea," Pidge said flatly.

"Oh. Right."

"Paladins…" said Allura.

"It's going to be a very long and difficult voyage," said Keith, "but it's our best bet to face Hira."

"Paladins, please!" shouted Allura. Everyone finally looked. "The _Yalmor_ is equipped with a teludav."

"Thank the ancients!" said Lance. "I was _not_ looking forward to a decaphoeb-long space trip with Keith."

"Why didn't monocle-dude just wormhole home?" asked Hunk. "Is it damaged?"

"It appears operational," said Allura, checking the console. "It could have been interference from the comet. I'm running a full diagnostic, of course. Altean engineering is good, but it's not magic. Well, it's _also_ magic, but… you get the idea."

"There were times when I thought I'd never see Earth again," said Sven.

"When the Gal... sorry, _Alteans_ took you," said Pidge, "did anyone else from your crew make it out?"

"Pidge," Hunk said softly, "it won't necessarily apply to our own reality…"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," said Sven. "The Guns broke me out before I was hokked. I've been fighting with them ever since."

"If Blue's still on Earth, that means the Alteans don't know it's there!" said Lance.

"Or they've taken Earth and are keeping it there," said Keith.

"It's going to be what Keith said, isn't it?" Hunk said morosely. "The President is probably flying a jet fighter as we speak."

"That's Independence Day," said Pidge. "What is it with you and pre-WW3 movies?"

"It's a classic!" said Hunk. "C'mon, punching a multi-limbed alien in the face? No offense, Slav."

Slav frowned.

"Do you have any intel?" asked Keith.

"Your so-called Milky Way is too much of a backwater," said Slav. "While this has been a blessing regarding the Alteans, it also means we do not have recent information."

"Then let's collect some," said Allura, resting her hands on the control pylons.

The blue portal shimmered open.


	2. Blue Planet, Part 1

**2\. Blue Planet, Part 1**

* * *

"Bless Altean engineering," said Pidge, tapping at her console, "these are the same systems as the Castle. I'm not picking up any Altean readings in the Solar System."

"Let's try not to look like an alien invasion," said Keith. "We can land on the dark side of the moon."

"We'll be like just another brick in the wall," said Hunk.

"Enough with the 20th century references," said Pidge.

The _Yalmor_ crunched onto the grayscale regolith.

"You sure you got the right side?" said Lance, looking out the viewport. "I can still see the sun."

"You know _dark_ just means facing away from Earth, right?" said Pidge.

"Sure I do," Lance said unconvincingly.

"We'll take the shuttle to the surface," said Allura.

"Were you able to home in on Blue's signal?" asked Lance.

"No," said Allura. "I thought we might check wherever you found it last."

#

The shuttle chugged away from the Moon.

"Told you this thing wasn't big enough for all of us," said Pidge, crammed into the corner of the cargo hold.

"You guys should've stayed with Slav," said Lance. "Allura and I could've managed."

"C'mon, Lance," said Hunk, "everyone wants to see Earth as much as you do."

"Fine," said Lance. "But why does weird Shiro get to drive? I called shotgun!"

"Cause he's the better pilot," Keith said regretfully.

"Just get it over with," said Lance. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"We could throw out some non-essential weight," said Keith.

"Guys, guys," said Pidge, "you're gonna wanna to see this."

"What?" Keith and Lance growled together.

As they gained altitude, the full Earth rose over the Moon's horizon.

No one spoke.

"It's beautiful," whispered Allura.

#

Lights blossomed on the surface as the shuttle crossed into nighttime North America. It tore into the ground and came to a smoldering stop.

"You nearly got us killed!" cried Lance, rolling out the hatch. "Gimme the keys, I'm driving on the way back."

"We were overweight," said Sven, exiting the cockpit. "We're lucky we didn't crash and burn."

"We're lucky the Garrison didn't shoot us down," said Keith. "We need to hide the shuttle before daybreak."

"Should probably do something about the impact trench too," said Pidge.

"Maybe we can borrow some tools at that farmhouse," said Hunk, pointing at lights in the distance.

"What?" said Keith. "We were supposed to land in a deserted area."

"Again," said Sven, "the alternative was crashing and burning."

"Spread out," said Keith. "Look for vegetation to cover the shuttle while we get Blue."

"Well, Sven got the _desert_ part right," said Lance. "There's nothing here but dirt."

"Think I'll fix lunch while you guys get Blue," said Hunk, searching said dirt. "Don't get me wrong, food goo is fine, but you know what space doesn't have? Umu barbecues. You wrap the food in banana leaves, stack hot rocks around it, cover in more leaves and allow to gently cook over a few vargas. It can be pretty much anything: pork, seaweed, crayfish, rice..."

"I'm staying back too," said Pidge. "I'm going to see my family."

"Might as well check in with the ladies," said Lance.

"The mission objective is to get Blue so we can defeat Hira and go home," said Keith. "We can't afford to get sidetracked by social calls."

"My father and brother may be dead, in this reality or our own," said Pidge, voice quivering. "This is not a social call. Just because you don't have anyone doesn't mean…"

Keith looked away.

"Wait," said Pidge, "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Oh look, a car's coming!" Hunk said merrily. "Sure wish it had shown up before horrible things were said, but we'll gladly take the interruption."

"Everyone behind the shuttle," said Keith, manifesting the sword.

#

Headlights flooded the shuttle as the pickup truck skidded to a halt.

"Who's there?" called the driver, approaching on foot.

"I'm going out there," whispered Sven.

"Don't!" hissed Lance. "You have a weird accent!"

"And your friend has pointy ears," whispered Sven, walking into the light.

"What's wrong with my ears?" whispered Allura.

"Nothing," said Lance, "they're lovely."

The flashlight centered on Sven. "This is private property. You better get… Holgersson?"

"Good evening, Mr. Devall," said Sven.

"They said you were dead," said Devall, unmoved.

"Long story," said Sven.

"Garrison's cost me enough," said Devall. "Take your Star Trek prop and get the hell off my land."

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," said Sven, pulling Keith to his side.

"How much Garrison cannon fodder are you... Keith?"

Keith tried to make out the driver's features through the flashlight's glare. It didn't make any sense. "Father?"

"What kind of sick joke is this?" said Devall. "My son is dead."

"We should talk," said Sven.

Devall seemed torn.

"Come inside," he said at last.

#

Hunk reverently popped open the airtight lid. "And this... is ground coffee."

"It smells wonderful!" said Allura, tasting a pinch and spitting it out. "And tastes horrible."

"That's cause you have to brew it first," said Hunk, unfazed. "You can add milk to balance the bitter."

"Like from Kaltenecker?" said Allura. "Why would anyone waste it on coffee when you can have milkshakes? Speaking of which, when can we have milkshakes?"

"You better not be breaking anything in there!" Devall called from the dining room.

"No sir," Hunk replied, starting the electric kettle. "Just trying to introduce my alien friend to human culinary culture and getting her hooked on junk food instead."

Devall sat at the head of the dining table, eyes drifting back to Keith. He'd looked more Altean as a child, a tiny elf zipping through the house, but he'd grown into his human side. Stop. He couldn't keep thinking like this, this wasn't _his_ Keith. Yet how many nights had he spent drinking alone at this table, begging for the chance to hold his boy one last time?

"Let me get this straight," said Devall. "Alternate realities exist."

"Correct," said Sven.

"You're here to get an ancient giant lion robot, which combines with other robots to make an even bigger robot, so you can defeat the bad aliens."

"Well, technically…" said Pidge

"Correct," Sven interrupted. "Broadly speaking."

"And you need my help."

"Only while we retrieve the robot," said Sven. "One quintant tops."

"The hell's a quintant?"

"A day?" said Lance, looking at Pidge for confirmation.

"I see," said Devall. "The answer is no."

"Mr. Devall, the training accident..." said Sven.

"If you want help, here's some free advice," said Devall. "Go home, care for those you love, don't get yourself killed."

"All due respect, _Mr. Devall_," said Keith, "this is the only way we go home. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a son, but I know what it's like to lose a father." He held Sven's shoulder. "I'm only here today because someone saw something in me I thought I had lost the day my father died. If you don't wanna fight, I can't blame you. But don't think you're protecting anyone by doing so. The Alteans are coming regardless. And I'll be fighting them, cause that's what my father would've done."

Keith walked to the door, the others rose to follow.

"That's a _no_ on the coffee, then?" said Hunk, popping out of the kitchen.

"Have you guys ever tried _mustard_?" Allura said excitedly, eating a spoonful.

Devall slammed the table. "Keith… wait."

#

Devall watched the sun rise from the living room window. It was going to be one of those weird days.

Keith coughed behind him. "Um, thanks for letting us park in the barn."

"No problem," said Devall. "Tractor give you any trouble?"

"Hunk got the hang of it once Lance let him drive. He's finishing off the crash site."

"Just in time, too," said Devall.

"We'll take the truck to the caves and be out of your hair as soon as we can."

"Good," said Devall. "But there's no rush, I mean..."

"I'm heading out to the Garrison," said Pidge, walking in.

"Ooh, I wanna come," said Lance.

"I also have business there," said Sven.

"I'll get supplies for lunch," said Hunk.

"I'll join you," said Allura, wiping yellow off her chin. "We're out of mustard."

"Allura," said Keith, "we need you to activate Blue."

"Do you really?" whined Allura. "Perhaps in this reality you'll be the one to bond with Blue. A full circle kind of thing."

Keith glared at her.

"Fine," Allura said dramatically. "I shall not journey to the supermarket."

"Thank you," said Keith. "Let's move."

"Change of plans," said Devall, looking through binoculars. "Garrison choppers are swarming all over the cliffs."

"They must've picked up our entry," said Pidge.

"Woohoo, shore leave!" cried Lance.

Keith groaned. "Fine, do what you gotta do. I'll stay here and monitor the choppers. Stay in radio contact."

"To the mustard vendor!" cried Allura.

#

"For the ears," said Hunk, handing Allura a white bucket hat. "I borrowed it from Keith's alternate dad. Or is it alternate Keith's dad?"

"Why is everyone suddenly obsessed with ears?" said Allura.

"Yours are slightly pointer than human average," said Pidge.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" said Allura, rounding out her ears.

"I keep forgetting you can shapeshift!" said Lance. "Home come you only did that once?"

Allura shrugged. "Guess there wasn't any need."

"Fair enough," said Hunk. "I'll just give it back to…"

"The hat stays," Allura said fiercely. "It's cute."

"Hunk," said Pidge, "I think the armor might also stand out."

"You're right," said Hunk. "My lucky shirt's back in our reality. We need to find alternate Hunk and steal his lucky shirt!"

"Wouldn't that make it a not-so-lucky shirt?" said Pidge.

"We should buy new stuff," said Lance, flashing Allura a smile. "Pimp our style."

"I don't think they accept GACs," said Pidge.

"Keith's clothes are still in his room," said Devall. "About time they did someone any good. Big man, Holgersson - I might have something that fits you guys."

The paladins looked at Keith.

He held Devall's shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Devall."

"Hell, call me Trevor," said Devall, smiling grimly. "You're like a son to me."

#

"Pidge, you alive in there?" said Lance, knocking on the bathroom door. "More people want to freshen up for the ladies, okay? Well, actually just me, but looking this good takes time!"

"Guess you haven't had time in a while," said Pidge, opening the door.

"What's the holdup?"

"Chances are alternate Pidge has long hair. I'm not Altean, I can't just will my hair to grow back."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about the hair situation," Lance said seriously. "It looks like you cut it yourself."

"I do."

"Have you tried using the sharp edge of the scissors?"

"Not helping," said Pidge.

"Just a little humor to break the ice," said Lance, cracking his knuckles. "This may be my greatest challenge yet, considering Keith's dad probably uses 3-in-1 soap, toothpaste and drain cleaner. Luckily, I found this!"

Pidge frowned at the pot of golden jelly. "Quintessence?"

"Much more powerful," said Lance. "Keith's hair gel!"

"That's gotta be past the expiration date," said Pidge.

"Hair gel only gets better with age," said Lance. "Like a fine wine, or a fine woman."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Preferably ten thousand years?"

"Precisely," said Lance. "I also got a Garrison beret."

"I don't think gel and a hat will make my hair grow."

"That is where you are wrong, my style-challenged friend," said Lance, massaging gel onto her scalp. "Garrison safety regulations require long hair to be held in a tight bun during operations… like so. Add in the beret, and casual observers will assume the missing volume is under the headwear. _Listo_."

Pidge touched her hair tentatively. "Lance, believe me when I say I never thought I'd say this: how do you know so much?"

"Life has taught me much," said Lance, brushing back his hair. "Also, I have way too many sisters."

#

The paladins walked to the truck: Hunk and Sven in lumberjack plaid; Lance and Pidge in orange-white uniform; Allura in ripped black pants and a heavy metal shirt.

"I always assumed you had an emo phase," said Lance. "I had no idea _how_ emo."

"I had a hard time at the academy," said Keith. "I loved the flying, hated everything and everyone else. I think I was even more afraid of succeeding than I was of failing, if that makes any sense." He realized everyone had stopped to watch him open up. He sighed. "Just get in the truck."

"We're always here if you need a hug," teased Lance.

"I'll drive the Earth vehicle!" cried Allura, jumping into the driver's seat. "Is this the control pylon?" She grabbed the gear lever. "There seems to be a problem with the vehicle's crystal."

"It's a hydrogen engine," said Hunk.

"_Liquid_ fuel?" said Allura. "How quaint!"

"Yeah," said Sven, "maybe we should let one of the humans…"

Pidge's hand shot into the air.

"..._who are old enough_ drive first," he finished.

Pidge glared at him.

Allura seemed torn.

"We'd get to the mustard vendor faster," said Hunk.

"Deal!"

#

"How come Sven gets to drive?" whined Lance.

"Cause he's the better driver," sighed Pidge, sitting between them.

"How do you know?" said Lance. "Just because he aced flight school doesn't mean…"

Sven spun the car 180 degrees and came to a screeching halt.

"Wanna switch?" he said, smiling.

"Show off," Lance said through the smell of burned rubber.

Hunk tapped on the back window. "We don't have seat belts back here!"

Behind him, Allura clung to the cargo bed wall for dear life.

"Sorry!" called Sven, turning the truck smoothly around.

"There's a car coming," said Pidge.

"Quiznak, it's a Garrison buggy," said Lance. "Nobody panic!"

"We're not," said Pidge.

"Just went right past us," said Lance. "See? No reason to worry."

Pidge rolled her eyes.

The buggy stopped, switched on its siren, turned back towards them.

"They're on to us!" cried Lance. "Hit it!"

"And go where?" said Pidge. "The only thing on this road is the Garrison."

"The truck's slowing down," said Lance, manifesting the bayard. "Why are we slowing down? Did we blow a tire?"

"Put that away," said Sven, stopping the truck. "I'll handle it."

"Right, play innocent, good plan," said Lance.

"We _are_ innocent," said Pidge.

The Garrison driver parked behind them and walked up to the open window.

"Problem, officer?" asked Sven.

The officer smacked a big wet kiss on his mouth. "They said you were dead, you bastard!"

"Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," said Sven, laughing.

"Okay, that's not how I pictured this going down _at all_," said Lance. "Alternate Shiro is gay?"

"I'm pretty sure our Shiro was gay, too," said Pidge.

"What?" said Lance. "Why am I always the last to know anything?"

Pidge shrugged.

"Lance, Pidge," said Sven. "I'd like you to meet Adam. I asked him to meet us here."

"Could've warned us," grumbled Lance.

"Haven't I seen you around the academy?" asked Adam.

"Yes and no…" said Pidge.

"Long story," said Sven. "Any chance the three of us can get a ride?"

"Of course," said Adam. "Hop in."

Sven tapped the back window. "Hunk, she's all yours."

#

The truck lurched forward, braked hard, the engine died (again).

"This contraption is impossible!" cried Allura. "I am not an idiot. I can tear holes in the fabric of space-time with my mind - with my mind!"

"And trust me, it's super convenient you can do that," Hunk said soothingly. "This just requires different skills. You wanna keep the gas pedal steady at a low purr, then gently release the clutch."

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" roared Allura.

"Okay, okay," said Hunk. "Plaht City isn't far, maybe we'll just park here."

Allura surveyed the desolate waste, ominous black birds circling above. "I'm sorry, Hunk. Thank you for trying to teach me. Would you please drive us the rest of the way so we don't perish in the desert?"

"Yeah, I like that plan better," said Hunk, unfastening his seatbelt. "C'mon, I'll show you an authentic Earth breakfast."

#

Adam drove through the checkpoint and past familiar buildings. Alternate Garrison was reassuringly similar to the one they'd left behind almost a decaphoeb ago.

"Adam, sir?" said Pidge.

"Just Adam's fine."

"Do you know what happened to the rest of the crew of the Kerberos mission?"

"I knew I'd seen you before!" said Adam. "You're Sam's daughter, Katie, aren't you? Didn't recognize you with the hair. He's probably locked up in his lab, poring over the latest sample of what might be evidence of alien life but always turns out to be just really cool non-biological phenomena."

"Yep, sounds like dad," said Pidge, smiling so much it hurt.

"We're here," said Adam, parking at the officer's quarters.

"You two catch up," said Lance, "we'll check the lab."

"Okay," said Sven. "Just try not to bump into your alternate selves?"

"Alternate selves?" said Adam.

"Of course not," said Lance. "We're not stupid."

Sven's brow didn't unfurrow.

#

"Milkshakes aren't breakfast," Hunk said decisively.

"Says who?" said Allura, loudly slurping her strawberry shake.

"Um… everyone knows that!"

"Well," said Allura, "then _everyone _is missing out."

"And mustard doesn't go with waffles," said Hunk, wincing as she squeezed more on.

"Oh please, mustard goes with everything," said Allura. "C'mon, Hunk, you used to be the fun paladin. What happened to you?"

"But that's basically vinegar and salt, that can't be good for…" Hunk sighed and dolloped some on his waffle. "I've been trying weird stuff across the universe, maybe it's time to reassess the familiar."

"Now you're getting it," smiled Allura.

The diner waitress looked horrified as she dropped off the check.

"You got any money?" asked Hunk.

"Altean groggeries?" said Allura.

"Probably not," said Hunk, getting his tablet. "Let me just check my bank account… Yep, the password is always _nachos_. Done."

"Did you just steal money from your alternate self?"

"But is that really stealing?" said Hunk.

"Yes, yes it is."

"A question for the philosophers," said Hunk, taking a bite. His face contorted in regret. "Mustard does _not_ go with waffles."

#

"The labs should be that way," said Pidge, trying not to break into a run.

"Relax," said Lance, "take in the view. Speaking of the ladies…"

A group of cadets crossed the hallway.

"Hey Pidge, looking cute," whispered Lance, pointing.

Long-haired Pidge was trailing the group, lost in her tablet. One of the boys broke off and matched her step.

"That's me!" hissed Lance. "Maybe we're friends in every reality."

"Hey Pidge, looking cute," said alternate Lance.

Alternate Pidge frowned and hurried her step.

"Let's go," said Pidge.

"Is it just me," said Lance, "or is alternate Lance kind of a jackass? Wait… am _I_ a jackass?"

"Does it matter, Lance?" said Pidge. "We gotta go."

"Of course it matters," said Lance. "Am I?"

"Yes, no, sometimes," said Pidge.

"But I didn't mean it like that when I said it," said Lance. "We're friends, I was joking around. That's my team role, sharpshooter and funny guy."

"I didn't laugh," said Pidge.

"Quiznak," said Lance. "I _am_ a jackass."

"Look," said Pidge, "I'm really glad going to an alternate reality and physically seeing yourself from the outside helped you have this epiphany moment and I really hope it leads to growth and change, but right now you're being kind of a jackass by keeping me from seeing my father who I thought was dead."

"Oh, right," said Lance. "Let's go."

"Lance?"

Lance turned and came face to face with his sister.

"Hey there, Veronica... long time no see."

"I saw you fifteen minutes ago," said Veronica, souring. "You said you had class. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," said Lance. "Just having a mature, respectful conversation with my friend Pidge, here. But she has to get to class, don't you Pidge?"

"What?" said Pidge. "I mean yes, yes I do."

"You're up to something," said Veronica, watching Pidge leave.

"Are mamá and papá okay?" said Lance. "Abuelo, abuelita, Marco, Luis, Rachel, Lisa, Nadia, Sylvio…"

"Everybody's fine," said Veronica. "Why are you acting weird?"

"Cause family's important," said Lance. "But sometimes they get on your nerves and you take them for granted, and when you realize how much they mean to you they're light years away."

"You feeling alright?" asked Veronica.

Lance hugged her. "It was really great seeing you. I gotta run."

"To class, right?" said Veronica.

"Yeah," said Lance. "I need to teach myself a lesson."

"That doesn't make sense!"


	3. Blue Planet, Part 2

**3\. Blue Planet, Part 2**

* * *

The lab's blinking machinery felt reassuring.

"I've finished the mass spectrometry on the top layer," said Matt, tapping his tablet. "The beryllium levels are… Pidge?"

"Pidge levels of beryllium?" Sam dad-joked. "That seems alarming."

"Matt!" cried Pidge, running to hug him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Matt.

"Not anymore," said Pidge, holding on.

"Okay…"

"Hey honey" called Sam. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"We got dismissed," said Pidge, hugging him as well. "Thought I'd drop in. What are you up to?"

"Oh, the usual," said Sam. "Your brother would rather count the atoms on the surface of the latest sample than probe the millennia of history beneath it."

"While your father," said Matt, "didn't see what I saw."

Pidge felt this wasn't the first time they were having the argument.

"Son," said Sam, "Officer Holgersson's loss was tragic, but it wasn't your fault. It's natural to want to find greater meaning in tragedy, but sometimes that's all it is - tragic."

"I know what I saw," said Matt. "Check the beryllium levels."

Sam sighed, tapped his tablet.

"There's no way natural cosmic rays can account for that," said Matt.

"The data is noisy," said Sam. "The instruments and samples just aren't good enough. When you're desperate to find a pattern, no evidence is required."

"When you're desperate to _not_ find one," said Matt, "no evidence is enough. If an alien entity was involved in Holgersson's disappearance, we need to start looking at the implications."

"That is precisely the kind of alarmist, unsupported claim that keeps our field underfunded," said Sam. "Flying saucers are not coming to steal our cows."

"Well, technically…" said Pidge.

They both looked at her.

"I mean," said Pidge, "have you tried looking for exotic matter?"

"Here we go…" said Sam.

"If we're talking FTL, as far as we know a traversable wormhole or some kind of Alcubierre drive would require negative mass," said Pidge.

"They've done it with molybdenum diselenide in a lab," said Matt.

"Silly me," Sam said sarcastically, "I only ordered the positive mass spectrometer."

"We could hack it," said Pidge.

"Any polaritons should deflect in the opposite direction," said Matt.

"You want to hack a ten-thousand-dollar piece of equipment?" said Sam.

Pidge and Matt nodded.

Sam smiled. "Let's do it."

#

"It still doesn't feel right," said Allura, bagging the groceries.

"Look," said Hunk, tapping to pay, "I'm sure if Hunk-B were here he'd be fine with it."

"Maybe we can ask him," said Allura, pointing.

"What?" cried Hunk, ducking behind the checkout machine. "Where? Does he look mad?"

Allura watched as he stormed out of the diner, shaking his fist. "Yes."

"And wearing my lucky shirt, too," said Hunk, peeking over the counter. "We should be fine as long as he doesn't…"

Hunk-B checked his tablet and glared at the supermarket.

"He's coming!" squeaked Hunk. "How does he know? Do alternates have some kind of psychic link, like twins? Or maybe we share the bond with Yellow?"

"Or maybe your payment system informs the account holder when a purchase is made?"

"Oh, Allura," Hunk scoffed, "maybe your techno-magic Altean systems can do that, but here on Earth…"

Hunk-B walked up to the store clerk. "Someone here just made a purchase from my account."

"Earth technology fast approaching the singularity," Hunk said in awe. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll distract him, meet me outside," said Allura, moving towards the alternate. "Hunk? Is that you?"

"Do I know you?" Hunk-B said suspiciously.

Hunk grabbed the groceries and sprinted out of the store. He rested the bags against the alley wall. Hopefully Allura wouldn't take too long, it was almost time for second breakfast.

Allura actually followed soon after.

"You did it!" said Hunk. "What did you tell stupid Hunk?"

"I don't know," said the alternate, joining them. "What did she tell you?"

"First, well played," said Hunk. "Second, It's not what it looks like…"

"At first it looked like your pretty friend wanted to steal my kidney, taking me to a creepy alley," said Hunk-B, poking Hunk's belly.

"I would never…" protested Allura.

"But I guess she was telling the truth," said Hunk-B. "You're me."

"In the abundant flesh," said Hunk. "Look, man, I'm sorry we took your money."

"It's okay, it's not like it's technically stealing."

"Of course it's…" Allura said before Hunk glared at her.

"I was trying to save up for something," said Hunk-B, "but it's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not stupid," said Allura. "What is it?"

"Everyone knows pizza tastes better after it's spent the night in the fridge, right?"

"Of course," said Hunk.

"Yes," Allura said slowly, "as a regular human all of my three stomachs hunger for pizza."

"This lady gets it," chuckled Hunk-B. "So I thought I'd open a food truck that serves cold, day-old pizza. I'd call it: _Repizzah_!"

"Well," said Allura, "that's definitely… you tell him, Hunk."

"I like the _pizza_ part..." Hunk said carefully. "I'm sure we can work on the rest."

"I know," sighed Hunk-B. "It's just nice to daydream about quitting the Garrison."

"Why would you do that?" said Hunk.

"You should know better than anyone else," said Hunk-B. "I thought being a space mechanic would be cool, but it's terrifying. And being terrified keeps me from enjoying the parts I do like about the Garrison."

"You're right," said Hunk. "Sticking with the Garrison put me in plenty of danger and got me stuck in an alternate reality from which I may never return…"

"But?" said Hunk-B.

"Sorry," said Hunk, snapping back. "I guess you don't realize the danger until you stop to think - or until you lose someone."

Allura held his shoulder.

"But I've also made friends, met amazing people, and found strength inside me I didn't know was there. I'm not saying Garrison or pizza is the right choice for you, but whatever you choose, I think you'll find we're capable of much more than we think we are."

"Wow, thanks, man," said Hunk-B, wiping a tear.

"So you'll stay with the Garrison?" said Allura.

"Hell, no!"

#

Pidge clambered over wiring, spare parts and funky-looking noodles to get to her tablet. "Pidge here."

"Hi, what're you up to?" said Keith.

She surveyed the chaos.  
"Why wouldn't the manufacturer color-code them?" Matt groaned from under the stripped spectrometer.

"Savages," said Sam. "Okay, let's give it another go."

"Family time," said Pidge, smiling.

"I'm really happy for you, Pidge," said Keith. "I'm sorry to cut it short."

"Yeah, me too," sighed Pidge. "On my way."

"Great," said Keith. "Could you get Lance? He's not answering."

"Will do," said Pidge.

"Everything okay, honey?" asked Sam.

"Everything's fine," said Pidge. "I just have this group project..." That involves saving two realities.

"Hey, dad, look at these readings," said Matt. "I don't think it's the calibration this time."

"I don't believe it…" said Sam. "Katie, you have to see this. Katie?"

Pidge was out the door.

#

Lance-B cut between the hangars. If he was late again, Iverson had promised he'd never fly a kite.

"Hey, Lance, looking cute," someone said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" said Lance-B, squinting. "Keith?"

"Why the hell would Keith... Never mind," said Lance, walking into the light.

"Is this a prank?" said Lance-B.

"This is your ghost of christmas future," said Lance, cracking his knuckles.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It sounded better in my head," said Lance. "Anyway, I don't like the way you treat the ladies."

"I have a feeling the ladies disagree," said Lance-B, flashing a smiled.

"We both know that's a lie," said Lance. "We think we're being funny, but we're really just being jackasses."

"Yikes," said Lance-B. "Projecting much, buddy?"

"I'm not your buddy, friend," said Lance, raising his fists.

"I'm not your friend, guy," Lance-B replied, doing the same.

They circled each other, neither wanting to throw the first punch, neither wanting to back down.

"Okay, this could take a while," said Lance-B. "Maybe I do cross the line sometimes. But don't come here all high and mighty trying to take out your own guilt on me. You're not a better version of me."

"That's… actually insightful," said Lance. "Maybe we could…"

"Lance!"

Startled, Lance-B struck Lance in the eye.

"I can't believe it!" said Lance, cradling his face. "I actually fell for your sob story."

"No, wait," said Lance-B, "it was an accident…"

"Get off him, you bully!" cried Pidge, also punching Lance-B in the eye.

Lance-B looked from her to Lance, his face swelling. He turned and ran.

"He's lucky you got here when you did," said Lance. "I had him exactly where I wanted."

"Sure you did," she said, helping him up.

"Is your hair longer?" said Lance. "Wait…"

"Hey Lance," said the original Pidge, walking towards them. "Pidge, I can explain."

"It's complicated," said Lance.

"You're from an alternate reality," said Pidge-B.

"Not so complicated," said Pidge. "We need to go."

"Will you be okay?" asked Lance.

"Lance can get me expelled for fighting," she said.

"I wouldn't do that," said Lance. "Would I?"

"I'll find out soon," said Pidge-B. "Why are you here? Did you screw up your timeline? Did we screw up ours?"

"I'd rather not interfere more than we already have,' said Pidge, looking pointedly at Lance. "Just hug our family for me."

"Will do," said Pidge-B, running off.

"You hurt?" asked Pidge.

"Mostly my ego," said Lance, feeling his eye.

"In your own self-aggrandizing way, you stood up to a bully today," said Pidge. "Good job."

"Thanks," said Lance, smiling.

#

Pidge-B reached the line just as the inspection was starting. She stood at attention beside Lance, trying to steady her breathing. News of his purple eye rippled down the line, snickers echoed back.

"Holt!" barked Iverson. "Glad you could find the time to…" He noticed Lance. "Garcia! Looking better than usual today."

Pidge couldn't see his expression without turning her head. Would he say he slipped and fell, come up with future payback? Or would he admit he got punched by someone half his weight, if it meant getting instant gratification?

"Thank you, sir," said Lance. "Courtesy of Cadet Holt."

The snickers grew. Expulsion it was, then.

"But I deserved it, sir."

"Really?" said Iverson. "And why is that?"

"For being a jackass, sir."

Pidge couldn't believe it. Someone guffawed.

"By god, Holt," said Iverson. "Someone's finally knocked some sense into Garcia. As fighting is a big no-no, you'll have a chance to deepen this newfound camaraderie while you give me twenty laps. Off you go."

"Yes sir," Lance and Pidge said together.

They started running.

#

Adam drove the buggy up to the farmhouse. Keith and Devall were working on some kind of antique hoverbike.

"_Oj!_" said Sven. "Is that a 2024 model? Can't believe it's still flying."

"It's not," said Keith, wiping oil off his hands.

"No use crying over milk you haven't spilled yet," said Devall, hitting the ignition and twisting the throttle.

The bike lurched into the air, sputtered, stabilized.

"Wow," said Keith. "We actually did it."

"So the choppers are still in the air?" said Pidge.

"What? Oh, they left vargas ago," said Keith.

"So why didn't you…"

"You were right, Pidge," said Keith, patting the bike. "The team needed the R&R. So did I."

"Okay guys," Hunk called from the doorstep, dishcloth in hand. "Keith, Mr. Devall, you need to clean up. Pidge, Lance, Sven, new guy: wash your hands, you're setting the table. We'll use the big one on the porch. Chop-chop!"

"Yes, chef!" said Lance, mock-saluting. "Did you bond with Black Lion while we were away?"

"What happened to your eye?" asked Hunk. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Looks like mostly on the receiving end," said Keith.

"The other guy was quick, strong, and very good-looking," said Lance.

"He got into a fight with his alternate," said Pidge.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Keith.

"Hey, when big personalities meet, sparks fly," said Lance. "Besides, it's not like he got away unscathed."

"Thanks to alternate Pidge," Pidge added.

"Wait," said Hunk, "Pidge clocked Lance?"

"Yep," said Pidge, "gave'em the ol' left hand of Voltron right in the eye-hole."

"Yeah, yeah, violence is hilarious," said Lance. "C'mon, the table's not gonna set itself."

#

Lance carefully aligned the last plate… perfect. Now he could finally get some ice for his beautiful...

"Five on the same side looks cramped," said Hunk, passing through. "Better put someone at the head of the table."

"Fine," grumbled Lance, rearranging the place setting.

"That looks like a Board meeting," said Hunk, passing through again. "Better make it five and four."

"But you said… fine, whatever," said Lance, undoing the changes.

"C'mon, Lance," Hunk said yet again, "we said we wouldn't squeeze five on the same side."

"Make up your quiznaking mind!" cried Lance. "First you tell me… Wait, where did you get the yellow shirt?"

"It's my lucky shirt," said Hunk-B. "I've had it since forever."

"Not in this reality you didn't…"

"What's the holdup?" said Hunk, joining them.

"Two Hunks!" cried Lance. "How will I tell the evil one?"

"C'mon, Lance," said Hunk. "Both of us are cool."

"You invited your alternate?"

"Of course," said Hunk. "He's a great guy. Hunk-five!"

The high-five echoed throughout the house.

"Also," said Hunk, "he helped pay for your food, so please don't punch my alternate."

#

Hunk beamed at the full table. "Ladies and gentlemen from all realities, welcome. For your meal this afternoon, Team Hunk has prepared a selection of Earth dishes we hope will please Human, Altean, and Galra alike."

"_Half_-Galra," muttered Keith.

Hunk-B stood beside him. "Before you you will find Cuban _arroz con pollo_, Swedish _köttbullar_ with lingonberry jam, and, last but not least, Samoan coconut _luau_ for dessert. Please enjoy."

"Hey," said Lance, "what about American cuisine?"

"Lance," said Hunk, I am not making you a hotdog."

"C'mon," said Lance, "shouldn't Allura experience the full breadth of Earth food culture?"

"She's had enough junk food for the day," said Hunk.

"It's true," she said, sadly spreading mustard on her _pollo_. She raised her glass. "Thank you, Hunks, everything looks delicious. And thank you, Mr. Devall, for taking us into your home and giving us shelter. We will do everything we can to ensure your planet remains safe."

"I should be thanking you," said Devall, raising his own, "for bringing joy back into this house."

Everyone dug in.

#

They stood quietly at the porch, looking over the desert.

"I think it's time," said Keith.

The paladins nodded.

"I've been talking it over with Adam," said Sven, holding his hand. "I've decided to stay."

"What about the Blades - sorry, Guns?" asked Keith.

"We know the Alteans visited Kerberos," said Sven, "it's only a matter of time before they come here. The Garrison has to be ready." He tapped his tablet. "I've collected all information I could to give us a head start. We're counting on Voltron to take the fight to the Alteans."

"Thank you, Sven," said Allura. "We'll do our best."

"Looks like it's goodbye again," said Devall, handing Keith a cloth package.

Keith unwrapped the odd blaster with neon green insets.

"The design seems ancient Altean," said Allura, "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"A gun of Gamara," said Sven, "forged from a planet that no longer exists. A great honor."

"Krolia wanted her son to have it, but…" Devall wiped his eyes. "I think you should have it."

"Thanks, Trev… dad," said Keith, hugging him.

"I wanted to give you something too," said shirtless Hunk-B, handing Hunk his yellow shirt.

"But that's your lucky shirt!" said Hunk.

"It's _our_ lucky shirt," said Hunk-B. "If you're gonna be out there kicking alien butt, you'll need it more than I do."

"Thanks, man," said Hunk, hugging him. "When we're done, I'm bringing everyone back here for day-old cold pizza."

"What?" said Lance.

#

"We're here," said Keith. "That's the cave where we found Blue last time."

Sven stopped the buggy. They proceeded on foot through the tunnels.

"Do the lion carvings seem different?" said Pidge, shining her wrist torch.

Lance shrugged. "Still looks like they were made by a five-year-old."

The carvings started glowing.

"Okay, guys," said Keith, "get ready for…"

The floor collapsed, sending them tumbling into an underground pool.

"...that," said Keith, shaking his armor dry.

"Blue!" cried Lance, running towards the giant mech. "Wait, why are the ears are so big?"

"The better to hear you, deary," Hunk said in a granny voice. "That's no lion, that's a wolf."

"Told you something was off," said Pidge.

"So these Alteans worship wolves instead of lions?" said Lance.

"We don't technically _worship_ lions…" said Allura.

"You just make them the core of all your iconography," said Pidge.

"Precisely," said Allura.

"Could be worse," said Hunk. "Imagine if the lions were human-shaped, and they combined into a lion-shaped Voltron!"

"There's probably a reality where that's true," said Pidge.

"Guys, let's focus on the mission," said Keith.

"Right," said Allura, placing her hand on the particle barrier. Nothing happened.

Pidge gestured at Keith to say something.

Keith looked at Hunk.

Hunk almost looked at Lance, thought better of it.

Lance opened his arms in silent protest.

"I don't understand," said Allura, crushed. "I'm not the pilot."

"Maybe none of us are," said Pidge. "Maybe it has to be our alternates."

"That's awkward," said Hunk, "we already said goodbye and everything. I feel bad putting this burden on them."

"They are no different than you when you arrived at the Castle," said Allura.

"We know they can rise to the occasion," said Keith. "I'm sorry, Sven. We're going to need you a little longer."

"I understand," said Sven.

"What are we supposed to do while they save the world?" said Lance. "Sit on our hands?" He punched the particle barrier.

The giant mech howled, eyes aglow. The barrier dropped.

"Huh," said Lance.

"Man, I cannot handle another round of lion musical chairs," said Hunk.

"Okay, scrap Plan B," said Keith. "We're back on Plan A."

"But who's gonna fly Red?" said Lance.

"Let's worry about finding Red first," said Keith.

#

The Blue Wolf left the atmosphere and blasted towards the Moon.

"Check out this maneuverability!" said Lance, diving into a barrel roll.

"Duly checked," said Hunk, grimacing.

"Did you get a hold of Slav?" said Keith.

"Killjoy," said Lance. "Slav, do you copy?"

"Paladins!" Slav's voice crackled over the coms. "Wait, where is Sven? He always has a high probability of dying."

"He's alive," said Keith. "He's staying back to build up Earth's defenses."

"Good for him," said Slav. "Those two had such a low probability of being together. Did you obtain information on the other lions?"

"Well, we know they're not lions," said Hunk.

They looked at Allura.

"I haven't sensed anything," she said. "I could try again aboard the _Yalmor_…"

"Wait, Blue's trying to tell me something," said Lance.

Everyone waited.

"And?" said Pidge.

"Slav, could you check these coordinates?" said Lance.

"On it," said Slav. "They're in the Javeeno system, outside Altean space."

"That's Arus," said Pidge.

"I don't wanna say I told you so," said Lance. "But I told you so."

"But if the Caste's still on Altea," said Hunk. "What's on Arus?"

"Let's find out," said Keith.


	4. From Days of Long Ago

**4\. From Days of Long Ago**

* * *

The _Yalmor_ exited the wormhole over Arus, swirling white clouds only making the alien continents more jarring.

"System seems clear," Pidge said from her console.

"Adjusting course," said Allura.

"You gonna challenge Klaizap to a rematch?" said Lance, watching Keith fumble with the Gamara gun.

"There wasn't even a first match to begin with," said Keith. "I think it's broken."

"Always treat an ancient alien artifact like it's loaded," said Hunk, pushing what looked like the business end away from his face.

"Maybe it's like the blade, you need to get your ass kicked first," said Lance. "I can help."

"In this reality Krolia is Altean, not Galra," said Allura, taking the gun. Nothing happened. "How did you activate your blade, exactly?"

"I gave it up," shrugged Keith. "But if I'd done it sooner, I don't think it would've worked. I'm not sure what the lesson was."

"Dramatic tension?" said Hunk.

"We are approaching some kind of structure," said Sven.

"The Castle?" said Lance.

"A wolf den?" said Hunk.

A giant space wreck emerged from the mist, half-buried where it had crashed into the mountainside.

"It's Galra," said Pidge.

"It must've been here for kilo-phoebs," said Slav.

"I was starting to miss the little buggers," said Lance. "It's not the same without them lighting up space with purple ionized death."

"Doesn't look like it'll ever fly again," said Hunk.

"Initiating descent," said Allura, returning to the control platform.

#

The _Yalmor_ touched down next to the battleship.

"I am not picking up any biosignatures," Slav said over the coms.

"Stay alert," said Keith, walking towards the torn hull. "We don't know what's in there."

"Rogue sentries," said Hunk, counting on his fingers. "Evil Alteans, brainwashed Galra..."

The ship was empty, except for whatever Arusian wildlife had made it its home.

The team reached a locked door.

"Keith?" said Pidge.

He placed his hand on the panel, the door ground half-way open before getting stuck.

"Glass half-full kind of situation," said Hunk, squeezing through.

The room was surrounded by cylindrical pods in the usual Galra black-and-purple.

"Okay," said Hunk, "can we at least discuss the option of leaving these…"

A pod hissed open.

"...never mind," said Hunk.

Lance dove to catch the falling occupant.

"It's a dude," he said, disappointed.

"Really?" said Hunk. "But the hair's so soft..."

"Is he Galra?" asked Pidge.

"Skin's purple," said Lance.

"That's racist," said Hunk. "I think?"

"Ears are the wrong shape," said Pidge.

The dude stumbled away from Lance. "Who are you?"

"We are friends of the Galra," Allura said reassuringly.

"Tell that to the billions you've slaughtered, Blood Empress!" he cried, charging.

He was surprisingly quick for someone fresh out cryosleep, but Allura twisted his arm and immobilized him.

"You cannot kill us all," he grunted. "Others will fight!"

"Some did," said Allura, "some did not. It made no difference. You've been in stasis for kilo-phoebs. Altea has conquered most known systems, and no one in the universe understands what you are going through better than I do."

"What are you saying?"

"We come from an alternate reality," said Allura. "In it, our peoples' fates were reversed."

He hesitated. "Alteans lie."

"Suit yourself," said Allura, releasing the hold. "The sooner you accept there are Alteans willing to help, the better for everyone."

His shoulders slumped as he checked a flickering purple console. "All is lost."

A second pod hissed open.

"Protect the Prince!" cried the occupant, firing bolts of dark energy.

#

The paladins dived behind pods, bayards drawn.

"Wait!" cried Allura. "We are not your enemy!"

Lotor stared at her. "It's alright, Haggar. They do not want us dead for now."

"Yes, Prince Lotor," she said, golden eyes glowing under her hood.

"Paladins, sheathe your weapons," said Allura.

"You crazy?" said Lance, rifle raised. "That's _Lotor_ and _Haggar_ we're talking about."

"These are not the versions we know," said Allura.

"Exactly, they could be worse," said Hunk, glancing around nervously. "For all we know Zarkon's in the pod behind us."

"My father is dead," Lotor said bitterly.

"As he said," said Allura, "they do not want us dead for now."

Keith stared at Lotor. "Do as she says."

The paladins dispelled their bayards.

A storm of claws and black fur landed on Hunk.

"Betrayal!" he cried, firing wildly with his cannon.

"Kova!" Lotor called sternly.

"Well, then," said Allura, regaining her composure. "How did you come to be here?"

"After the fall of Daibazaal, my father fought a losing war for twenty decaphoebs," said Lotor, scratching Kova behind the ears. "When Voltron finally cornered the remnants of our fleet at Feyiv he destroyed the planet. Billions were lost."

Allura gasped.

"While that beastly robot savored the destruction, my father wrested control of the Black Wolf from Prince Alric one last time. Alric struck him down, but not before we made our escape. It was my honor to avenge his death."

"Alas, poor Alric," said Allura.

"Wait, who's Alric?" said Lance. "Why haven't we heard of him before?"

"Because in our reality he died defending Altea," said Allura. "We were engaged."

"Eng…" Lance said before Pidge elbowed him in the ribs.

"The ship must've sustained more damage than we realized," said Lotor. "It made an emergency exit from hyperspeed."

"What happened to the Black Wolf?" asked Keith.

Lotor tapped the console, opening the entire back wall of the compartment. The giant mech sat under its particle barrier. "We must keep it hidden at all costs."

"Or we could use it," said Keith, walking up to the barrier.

"You would measure yourself against Zarkon himself?" said Lotor.

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Keith, placing his hand on the barrier.

Nothing happened.

"Perhaps our reality's Voltron is more demanding," said Lotor, smiling.

"What is it these wolves want?" cried Hunk. "Should we have brought Sven?"

"Do you know of the other wolves?" said Allura.

"We only took Black," said Lotor. "Are they not terrorizing the universe for the Alteans?"

"They also went missing," said Pidge.

"Then perhaps we should look again," said Allura. "Let's head back to the _Yalmor_."

"You're asking me to unleash the power that destroyed my people," said Lotor. "Is anyone able to wield it without becoming a tyrant?"

"I've seen it used for good," said Allura. "You can stay here and hide, but the Alteans will eventually find you. We're offering you a chance to fight back."

Lotor looked at Haggar. She nodded imperceptibly.

Lance noticed Keith was still staring up at Black. "You coming, buddy?"

Keith sighed. "Sure."

#

"Haggar?" Allura whispered in the hallway.

Haggar grunted.

"I know you are Altean. Why do you fight for Galra?"

"I serve the Throne," she said.

"Very enthusiastically, I might add," said Allura. "But why?"

Haggar only stared at her and walked into the bridge.

Allura sighed and moved to the control platform. Holographic star systems danced throughout the bridge. "Black is still dormant, but Green and Yellow have definitely woken up. I've traced Yellow to a rogue moon."

"Hunk, Lance," said Keith, "you take Blue."

"Green seems to be in… Olkarion?" said Allura.

"Awesome!" cried Pidge.

"This may not be the Olkarion we remember, Pidge," said Keith. "I'll go with you in Shuttle 2."

"How many shuttles does this thing have?" said Lance.

"It's like another shows up whenever we need it," said Hunk.

"Allura and I will protect Black until you return," said Slav. "There is a 120% chance that someone with a robotic arm will try to steal it."

Lotor coughed. "It seems you are forgetting part of the team. Haggar shall join the Yellow party, and I the Green."

"Fine," shrugged Pidge.

"Aw man," said Hunk, "why does Pidge get pretty boy while I get the space witch?"

Haggar glared at him.

"No offense!"

"You should get ready," said Allura. "I'll open the wormholes."


	5. Hearts & Minds

**5\. Hearts & Minds**

* * *

Blue emerged from the wormhole into open space.

"I see the moon!" cried Hunk, noticing the glittering lights. "Wait…"

"That's no moon," said Haggar.

Hunk gasped.

"What? What?" cried Lance, turning Blue every which way.

"My bad," said Hunk, "I keep forgetting she's on our side."

Haggar's frown didn't shift.

"Don't scare me like that," said Lance. "That station is massive and crawling with Alteans. If they already have Yellow, why would they keep it here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe they don't want Voltron to reform?" said Hunk.

"How do we get past them?" said Lance.

Hunk gasped.

"Hunk," said Lance, "I told you not to…"

"I'm not crying wolf!" cried Hunk. "She's doing… something!"

The dark orb expanded from Haggar's hands and enveloped the wolf in shadow.

"You may approach the station," she said.

"Okay," whispered Lance, pushing forward.

"Can I open my eyes now?" said Hunk.

"I'll keep the engine running," said Lance. "If you can't activate Yellow, I'll be waiting for the extraction."

"You're sending me with _her_?" said Hunk.

"What am I supposed to do?" said Lance. "Put the alarm on and hope Alteans don't steal my wheels?"

Hunk worked through alternative arrangements, gave up. He looked at Haggar's robes. "Um, Your Witchyness?"

"_High Priestess_ is acceptable," said Haggar.

"Would you like a helmet or something?" said Hunk. "Your clothes - while very intimidating - don't really seem... space-worthy."

Dark energy oozed from her hands, covering her body in a purple sheen.

"I'm sorry I asked," said Hunk, popping his helmet on.

Blue sandwiched itself between docked cargo liners, yellow and purple specks jetted from its mouth and latched onto the airlock like ticks.

#

"Yuck," said Hunk, dispelling his face guard. "Nothing like scrubbed station air."

Haggar stumbled on the plating, steadying herself against the wall.

"Um, Your Priestessness?" he said, hand reluctantly nearing her shoulder.

"Do not dare touch me," she said, dark tendrils flaring.

"Okay, that's a no on the toucherino," he said, snatching his hand back. He linked his tablet to the console. "Pidge's hack isn't working. Altean programming is more MacOS than Android."

Haggar placed her hand on the panel, it glowed blue.

"Cool," he said. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"Obtain your silence," she replied.

"Duly noted."

"The wolf is not on the upper level," she said. "We must go deeper."

#

The elevator opened into a large room dominated by a conveyor belt. A spout in the ceiling poured glowing blue liquid into canisters which disappeared into the opposite wall.

"Pretty," said Hunk. "What do you think it is?"

"Not the wolf," said Haggar, moving to the console. "It isn't here either. Access to the lower levels is blocked."

"Maybe we could try knocking," he said, manifesting the bayard.

"Emperor's Peace, my friends," called out a Balmeran in a white lab coat. "You seem lost. The food goo court is on level 10-B."

"Shay!" he cried. "It's me, Hunk!"

Shay looked concerned with his mental health.

"Right, we haven't met in this reality," said Hunk. He noticed the hoktril implant. "Sorry, I had you confused with this other cute Balmeran friend of mine who isn't brainwashed."

"You can take the same elevator back," she said sweetly.

"Let's go, honey," said Hunk, eyeing the gathering darkness in Haggar's fist. "Told you it was left at the Starbucks."

"You will take us to the lower levels immediately," said Haggar, dark energy sparking.

"I see," said Shay, tone hardening. "I will do as you ask. Violence will not be necessary."

#

The three listened in silence to awkwardly upbeat Altean elevator music.

"So…" said Hunk, making conversation. "Is blue quintessence any better than yellow?"

"How dare you?" said Shay, outraged. "Meddling with quintessence is punishable by death, only barbarians would commit such an atrocity. May they soon enjoy the bliss of the Emperor's Peace."

"Oh yeah, Emperor's bliss all the way," said Hunk. "Personally, I only use the blue stuff at home. What is it, again?"

"Liquid crystal keeps the Empire running in harmony," Shay said as if reciting an instructional video.

The elevator opened into a natural cave, metal piping burrowing into the rock.

"Wait a tick," said Hunk, feeling the ground. "The station's built over a Balmera!"

"Of course," said Shay. "How else would you extract the crystal?"

"The Balmera's a living creature," said Hunk. "You can't just strap it to a machine and bleed it dry!"

"It's not very intelligent," said Shay. "It is akin to harvesting a tree - at optimal efficiency."

"Hey, some of my best friends aren't very intelligent," said Hunk. "Well, mostly Lance."

"_You know I can hear you over the coms, right?_" said Lance.

"Sorry, Lance," sand Hunk. "Shay, what if you're measuring intelligence wrong?"

"The walls…" said Haggar.

"The crystal must flow," said Shay. "Without it the Empire would collapse into chaos and destruction."

"Maybe you wouldn't need this much energy if you didn't have to brainwash planets into submission!"

"Your mind is clouded by your violent nature," said Shay. "Everything will make sense when you accept the Emperor's Peace."

"Enough!" cried Haggar.

"What?" Hunk shouted back.

Haggar pointed out the glowing wolf carvings.

The ground collapsed beneath them.

#

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" said Hunk. They had fallen into a vast cave lit by what looked like a massive golden coral-mushroom thing. There was something equally massive behind it.

"Yellow!" cried Hunk. "The Balmera kept it hidden all this time!"

"At long last, the Heart!" Shay cried hungrily. "Now we will easily surpass our quota."

"Could you tone down the bureaucrat?" said Hunk. He realized Haggar hadn't gotten up. "Haggar?"

"I do not require your assistance," she gasped from the floor.

"Um, you kinda do," said Hunk. "Look, you don't need to prove you're a badass, I've seen you shut down Voltron with your bare hands. Now let's get Yellow and get the quiznak outta here."

"Can't let you do that," said Shay, tapping her wrist. "I'm sorry that violence is the only language you understand."

The buffest Altean Hunk had ever seen jumped into the cave, sentries rappelling more cautiously behind her.

"Commander Zethrid!" called Shay.

"Surrender or be destroyed," said Zethrid, dusting herself off from the impact. "Personally, I hope you choose door number two."

"_Guys, what're you doing in there?_" Lance said over coms. "_Wormholes are popping up all over the place, we need to go!_"

"_Ai kae_, Shay," sighed Hunk, firing his cannon at Zethrid. "We're coming, Lance. Haggar, we could really use some big creepy magic right now."

"I have expended my strength," she said weakly. "I must feed."

"Great, what do you need?" said Hunk. "Cereal bars? A firstborn's soul?"

"Quintessence!" cried Haggar, grabbing Shay's ankle. She collapsed on the floor.

"Wow, wow," said Hunk, pulling the unconscious Shay away from her. "I was kidding about the soul part!"

"You would jeopardize the fate of the universe for the sake of your enemy?" said Haggar.

"Yes!" cried Hunk.

"Then all is lost."

"There has to be another way," said Hunk. "If only Allura were here, she could ask the Balmera for help..."

"Yes," said Hagara, touching the Heart. "There is much power here, and pain. This creature would like it's revenge. Get the wolf. I will open a path."

"But what about you?" said Hunk.

"You must protect the Prince," said Haggar.

"Me?" said Hunk. "Protect Lotor?"

The sentries opened fire.

"Yeak, okay, sure," said Hunk, dragging Shay to the wolf.

The Heart glowed brighter. A golden-purple beam erupted from Haggar's hand and melted through sentries and station, disappearing into space.

The station exploded.

#

"What the hell was that?" Lance cried as Yellow came up beside him.

"Haggar," said Hunk. "Pretty cool when she's on our side, right?"

"Could use a few more of those mega-beams right now," said Lance, watching the Altean fleet grow.

"Are you hearing that banging noise?" said Hunk.

"You got a bogey on your twelve o'clock," said Lance.

"Wait, is that like hours or vargas?" said Hunk.

"It's like literally in your face, Hunk."

Zethrid crawled into his field of view, spacesuit singed from the explosion. She started whaling away at the wolf's face hull.

"Get it off!" cried Hunk. "My arms can't reach, this is _not_ an anatomically correct wolf! I'm like a sitting tyrannosaur here!"

"Hold steady," said Lance, "you're messing up my shot."

"You are _not_ firing on my beautiful face," said Hunk. "There has to be another way."

"Fine," said Lance, "you're not gonna like it. You need to spin."

"Quiznak," said Hunk, yanking the controls.

The Altean was infuriatingly resilient. Hunk was ready to puke by the time she finally lost her grip and careened into space.

"Can we go now?" said Hunk. "I'd rather throw up on Arus."

"Right," said Lance, surveying the multiple wormholes.

"You do know which one's ours, right?" said Hunk.

"Of course I do," said Lance. "I'm not an idiot."

Blue and Yellow dodged the laser fire and dived into the wormhole. They emerged over a blue planet surrounded by ring stations and multiple Altean fleets. The nearest ships opened fire.

"You're an idiot!" cried Hunk.

"Evasive maneuver!" cried Lance.

They dodged, rolled, and dived back out. The station fleet opened fire again.

"Found it!" cried Lance.

"You sure this time?" cried Hunk.

"Positive!" said Lance. "A solid 60%."

"That's not solid at all!" cried Hunk. "That's mushy at best!"

The wolves dived in.

#

Across the universe, Shuttle 2 exited the wormhole over the golden ridges of Olkarion.

"So far, so good," said Pidge. "Not picking up any Altean readings."

"The Olkari are master technologists," said Lotor, Kova purring on his lap. "You wouldn't."

"Must you bring that cat everywhere?" said Pidge.

"Alright," said Keith. "No harm in being cautious."

"Let me guess," said Pidge, "Allura's coordinates are in the forest?"

"Actually," said Keith, "they're in the city."

"Finally!" said Pidge.

"It would be safer to land in the forest," said Lotor.

Pidge groaned.

"I thought you felt connected to everything now," said Keith.

"Well, sure," said Pidge. "I'd just rather connect with indoor plumbing and wifi. You wouldn't believe what they have on the Olkari web."

"If it's more of that Voltron fictionfan stuff, think I'll pass," said Keith. "I do _not_ have a thing for Allura."

The shuttle landed among giant redwood-like trees.

"Until we can determine the Olkari's allegiance," said Keith, "this is a stealth mission."

"Hopefully it'll go better than last time," said Pidge.

"What happened last time?" asked Lotor.

"Cover got blown in doboshes," said Pidge. "And this time we don't have a cloaked lion."

"Good thing you have me, then," said Lotor, smiling.

#

Kova growled at the underbrush.

"Can you quiet your cat?" said Pidge. "He's going to draw attention."

"That won't be necessary," said Lotor, drawing his sword. "We are already being watched."

They were surrounded by Olkari armed with spears and bioluminescent gauntlets.

"Ryner!" cried Pidge, recognizing the leader.

"Do I know you?" she said suspiciously.

"In a way," said Pidge. "I'm a paladin of Voltron."

"Then you are an enemy to all free peoples," said Ryner, eyes narrowing.

"Pidge…" said Keith.

"I got this," said Pidge. "Where I come from, Voltron is a force for good." She manifested her bayard.

The Olkari fighters were outraged at the weapon, but Ryner silenced them.

"A round Voltron bayard," said Ryner. "But Alfor the Betrayer only made the five, no one was ever able to replicate the process. You really are from an alternate reality?"

Pidge nodded.

"Then we finally have a chance," said Ryner. "Where is your wolf?"

"Yeah, we're still working on that part," said Pidge. "It's somewhere in the city."

"We will help you find it," said Ryner. "It won't be easy."

"Let me guess," said Keith. "The Alteans invaded and your resistance fled to the forest?"

Ryner nodded.

"I may have some bad news about King Lubos," said Keith.

"Lubos and most of the others were hokked," said Ryner, holding up a small black box. "We reverse engineered captured devices to develop an electrical override, but it's very short range."

"Like a tazer," said Pidge.

"How do we get close enough to use it?" said Keith.

"I'm afraid the solution is disappointingly obvious," said Lotor.

#

Pidge, Keith, Lotor and Ryner strolled into the city, hoktrils glued to their scalps.

"Emperor's Peace!" an Olkari greeted them merrily on the street.

"And to you too, good sir/madam!" Pidge replied.

"This is stupid," whispered Keith.

"If it sounds stupid but works, it is not stupid," said Lotor.

"The coordinates you provided lead here, the palace complex," said Ryner, placing her hand on the wall. Neon green lines crisscrossed the black metal, a door appeared.

They walked into a vast automated assembly line.

"Those machines are really pumping," said Keith.

"But what?" said Lotor.

Pidge noticed arrow-shaped plates and disturbingly long metal needles. "Hoktrils. It's a hoktril plant."

"It pains me to see Olkari industry warped into enslaving the universe," said Ryner.

Kova growled.

"Someone's coming," said Lotor. "Hide."

"...well keep looking!" Lubos shouted into his communicator. "We cannot allow that unidentified shuttle to interfere with our test subject farm. Hey you, do try to keep up."

A lizard-like Altean noncog rushed to fan him.

"By Lubos," said Lubos,"if a civilization of techno-wizards can't get air-conditioning right, what good are we?"

"_Right away, sir,_" the officer replied in coms. "_Praise Lubos._"

"He's not hokked," Keith whispered behind the conveyor belt. "He's just a sellout."

"Recent models are increasingly miniaturized," whispered Ryner. "It may not be readily apparent." She stood and pointed the override. "Hey, Lubos!"

"Help!" squeaked Lubos, hiding behind the Althean hybrid.

The noncog spun the fan and fired from the handle, blasting the override from Ryner's hand.

"Not bad for someone without eyes," said Lotor, charging with his sword drawn.

Keith tackled Ryner away from the follow-up shots. "Override's fried!"

"Going to Plan B," said Pidge, grappling an aerial conveyor belt.

Lotor parried laser shots and got to melee range, sword clashing against fan. "Impressive ability," he said. "Imagine what you could do with a real weapon."

The noncog spun and kicked the sword onto the belt. It disappeared down a chute.

Pidge swung onto Lubos as he tried to crawl away and zapped him with her bayard. He collapsed on the floor. The noncog stopped cold, fan handle an inch from Lotor's throat.

"Did you overdo it?" said Ryner.

"Just enough to fry electronics," said Pidge.

Lubos came to on the assembly line floor.

"Lubos?" Ryner said gently.

"Attack!" he cried.

"Tell her to stand down," said Pidge, bayard in his face.

The noncog relaxed.

"Told you he was a sellout," said Keith.

"How could you?" said Ryner.

"There's no fighting the Alteans," said Lubos. "They're too powerful!"

"Not if we fight together," said Keith.

"And we'll have Voltron," said Pidge. "You're gonna help us put him back together."

"Fine," said Lubos. "Just don't hurt me!"

#

Lubos led them down the lower levels of the complex.

Ryner watched in horror the different stages of mass-producing consent. "How could you corrupt Olkari engineering like this?"

"Actually, it was your resistance that gave them the idea," said Lubos.

"Impossible," said Ryner. "The resistance fights for freedom."

"Yes," said Lubos, "but you do so with that neuro-botanical interface of yours - an elegant design, if I may say so. Now don't get me wrong, Alteans will crush you without hesitation if needed, but they find it _so _distasteful."

"Poor Alteans," said Lotor. "I'm sure our genocide hurt them more than it hurt us."

"When they saw the interface they immediately thought: can this be applied to animals? When initial tests proved promising, the next step was logical: mind-controlling fully sentient species."

"Barbaric," said Ryner. "Everything is cosmic dust, but isn't it obvious you cannot treat a person the way you would a rock?"

"We're engineers, not philosophers," shrugged Lubos. "Alteans value life over freedom. I don't blame them."

They reached an abandoned storage level, far removed from the shiny steel and glass above.

"Why are we stopping?" said Keith.

"That's it," said Lubos. "There's nowhere left to go."

"The structure continues beneath us," said Ryner, hand on the metal plating.

"Well, yes," said Lubos, signaling the noncog for the fan. "The complex grew over previous iterations of the royal palace back to ancient times. You can't add a simple air conditioning duct without digging up some primitive silicon-based electronics, then the archeology department is all up your exhaust vent with forms. Trust me, I've tried."

"Let's keep going," said Ryner, sliding the floor open.

#

They delved into an ancient tunnel system.

"The craftsmanship is old," Ryner said reverently. "Early post-Awakening period."

"Awakening?" said Pidge.

"Bronze tools, writing, agriculture, cities, you name it," said Ryner. "That's when Olkari civilization got kickstarted, and the archeological record says this region was the epicenter. It was a blinding flash, then technological development slowed again."

"I think I know what started it," said Keith, pointing at the glowing carvings.

"And I think I know what stopped it," said Pidge, tapping the ground. "Igneous rock. There was a lava flow."

"How are we getting it out?" asked Lotor.

"After we get the wolf," Ryner told Lubos, "you're taking me to the test subject farm you mentioned. I will not allow you to keep experimenting on our people."

"Interesting story," said Lubos, smiling oddly. "The first trials with Olkaris ran into a seemingly insurmountable challenge. Testing a will-sapping device on an individual that has none to start with is worthless. But where to find the strong of will in a universe beaten into submission? Some more ambitious scientists suggested using Alteans, but they were quietly turned into test subjects themselves. Luckily, an opportunity was provided by the Olkari resistance."

"What are you saying?" said Ryner.

"Did you really think your scrappy band of freedom fighters was keeping the Alteans at bay all these deca-phoebs?" said Lubos. "You are the farm."

"Monster!" cried Ryner.

"And once I contact the Alteans," said Lubos, "they'll be happy to help extract the wolf."

"What makes you think you'll get away from us?" said Ryner, slamming him against the wall.

Lubos laughed maniacally, then blinked in surprise. "Ryner? What's happening?"

"You expect me to fall for that?" said Ryner.

"There's trickery afoot," said Lotor, "but I don't think it's Lubos."

The noncog tripped Keith and slammed him into Lotor.

"Wait," said Pidge, "the noncog was controlling Lubos the whole time?"

"Get me a weapon!" cried Lotor, shoving Keith off.

The noncog aimed the fan handle at Pidge.

"Narti?" said Lubos. "What are you doing?"

Lotor grabbed the blaster from Keith's holster and fired. The impact sent Narti flying down the tunnel.

"That's… quite a kick," said Lotor, realizing the blaster had morphed into a full rifle with neon green filigree.

"You can activate that?" said Keith.

"You can't?" said Lotor.

"But it's Altean," said Keith.

"Mother's side," said Lotor. "Tragic story."

"I'm glad you're bonding," said Pidge, "can we finish later?"

Narti rolled blinking red spheres towards them.

"Everyone down!" cried Ryner.

"Kova," cried Lotor, "here, boy!"

The tunnel collapsed.

#

Keith and Pidge ran their wrist lights over the debris.

"I'm sorry about your cat," said Pidge.

"He was a good cat," said Lotor.

"Ideas?" said Keith.

"Anybody else feel that?" said Lubos.

The tunnel shook.

"Please tell me the volcano isn't still active?" said Keith.

"Wait," said Pidge, "it's…"

Bulging tree roots cracked through the ground, a wolf's howl echoed through the tunnel.

"Nice to see you too, Green," said Pidge.

"We can use the tunnel system to exit elsewhere," said Lotor.

"We'll drop you off in the forest," said Keith. "We can't fight the Altean Fleet right now, but we'll be back."

"We'll be ready," said Ryner.


	6. Fall of the Yalmor

**6\. Fall of the **_**Yalmor**_

* * *

"Thank the ancients, you're back!" Allura cried as Hunk and Lance entered the bridge. "Slav was driving me insane. Did you find it?"

"Yep," said Hunk, "but the Alteans will be looking for us now. Any news on Team A?"

"Um, excuse me," said Lance, "we're Team A. Any news on Red? I'm picking up a strong vibe he could be on that mermaid planet."

"Sure you are," said Keith, walking in with Pidge and Lotor.

"Where's Haggar?" asked Lotor.

Lance looked at Hunk.

"She sacrificed herself so we could make it out," Hunk said quietly.

"I see," said Lotor. "Then I truly am the last."

"Lotor, I am so sorry…" said Allura, holding his shoulder.

"I'm a little shaken myself," said Lance. "We really bonded over scaring the living quiznak out of me."

"Dude," said Hunk.

"Her sacrifice will not be in vain," said Keith.

"Perhaps reforming Voltron is a mistake," said Lotor.

"It's not," said Hunk, linking to the main screen. "I found a recording in Yellow."

"..._are watching this, then Yellow has chosen you," _said a bear-like alien with thick black braids. "_Alfor was right, we should have hidden Voltron when we had the chance. We thought we were defending the universe from Zarkon, but then Alric destroyed Feyiv..."_

"If this was meant to dissuade me…" said Lotor.

"There's more," said Hunk.

"_...murder of billions. Allura took our bayards, but we vowed she would never take our wolves. Voltron is only as good as its pilots, and my generation failed you. Do not make the same mistake."_

"Voltron wasn't admiring the planet's destruction," said Hunk. "The team was tearing itself apart over what Alric had just done. Don't trust the machine, trust the pilots."

Lotor looked like he didn't trust either at the moment.

"Why is one of the stasis pods occupied?" asked Allura, checking the console.

"Oh," Hunk said sheepishly, "that's alternate Shay. Can she crash with us?"

"Oh, you mean let-me-sic-a-giant-Altean-on-you Shay, that Shay?" said Lance.

"She was hokked!" said Hunk.

"Hunk, buddy," said Lance, "you can't go around kidnapping your alternate crushes. This isn't a love boat. But we could make…" He started to wink at Allura, stopped half way. "Nope, new Lance is gonna let that perfect setup slide."

"The hero we need," said Keith.

"Ryner said hoktrils can be disabled with an electric current," said Pidge, holding up the damaged override.

"Great, let's zap'er!" said Hunk.

"I'd like to run some tests with Slav before frying anyone's brain," said Pidge.

"Right," said Hunk, "that's probably sensible."

Alarms blared across the bridge.

"Battlestations!" cried Hunk.

"It's not the Fleet," said Allura, checking the console. "There's someone at the main hatch."

"The bridge is full as it is," whined Lance. "This isn't the Castle."

The main screen showed two female Alteans.

"Well, maybe we can fit the pink one," said Lance.

#

"I don't know we can trust Alteans," said Keith, reaching the hatch.

Allura looked at him.

"You know what I mean," said Keith. "The _alternate_ Alteans."

"So _altereans_?" quipped Lance. "They don't look too dangerous."

"You're saying that because they're cute," said Keith.

"Aha," said Lance, "so you agree! Besides, isn't it our duty as paladins to help those in need?"

"Have you learned nothing from Nyma?" said Keith. "Ten GACs says their flaxum assembly's shot."

"Try to look professional," said Allura, opening the hatch. "Greetings!"

"You guys Imperials?" asked the pink-skinned Altean. "You look like fine enough to be royalty."

"Who, me?" Allura squeaked. "Not at all. I'm just All… ow," she finished as Keith elbowed her.

"Thank the ancients, All-ow," said the Altean. "We're not exactly up to date on our tax returns. Altean bureaucracy, amiright?"

Allura blinked.

"Anyway," said the Altean, "I'm Ezor, and my brooding companion's Acxa."

The blue-skinned Altean nodded.

"Thankfully," said Ezor, "I speak more than enough for both of us."

"Nice to meet you," said Lance. "I'm Lance, and _our_ brooding companion's Keith."

Keith frowned.

"Pleasure," said Ezor. "We crash-landed a few quintants ago, thought for sure we were gonna share the fate of that weird relic - and without decent conversation! Our whole flaxum assembly's shot."

"How unfortunate," said Keith, looking significantly at Lance.

_Happens all the time_, Lance mouthed back.

"We must have missed your distress signal," said Allura.

"Coms are shot too," said Ezor. "Look, I know things are tough for everyone out here, but we could really use your help."

Keith started shaking his head.

"Of course!" said Lance. "Please come in."

#

"Hunk?" Allura said over coms. "Could you give our guests a hand with their ship?"

"_Sure_," said Hunk. "_As soon as I finish helping Pidge and Slav with this override thingy… ow!_"

"_I said clear!_" Pidge cried in the background.

"_And I said I'm on coms_!" Hunk shouted back.

"_Why are you even working with electricity barefoot?_"

"_I like the feel of the cool plating_," said Hunk.

"I'll ask them to wait a bit," said Allura. "Have you seen Lotor?"

"_I think he's in his room_," said Hunk. "_He's not doing too good_."

"I'll talk to him," said Allura.

"Maybe he needs some alone time," Lance said quickly.

Allura thought about it. "I'll knock. Can you two entertain our guests?"

"Sure," said Lance. "I'll take them on a tour."

"That would be wonderful," said Ezor.

"You've only known the ship for quintants," said Allura.

"I know the Castle," said Lance. "Seen one Altean relic, seen'em all."

"Think I'll skip the grand tour," said Keith, stretching. "Need to catch up on my workout."

"Mind if I join?" said Acxa, surprising everyone.

"Um, sure," said Keith.

"I do my workouts in the morning," Lance told Ezor, flexing.

"Really?" said Keith. "I've never seen you there."

"Yep, minimum seven quintants a movement," said Lance. "Wait, how many quintants is a movement?"

#

Keith led Acxa to a makeshift training room, a lone sentry in the middle. She immediately charged.

"It's okay," said Keith, "it's an ancient model. All… I mean, _Allow_ helped us repurpose it for training."

Acxa relaxed.

"It's currently set to level two," said Keith, handing her a bo staff. "But we can lower it if you'd…"

Acxa parried the sentry's strike, swept it off its feet, pressed the staff against its neck. "Like that?"

"Yeah," said Keith, smiling. "That'll do."

#

"So this is a hallway," said Lance. "We got a bunch of these around here."  
"Fascinating," said Ezor. "And that?"

"Oh, that's one of the rooms," said Lance. "We got a bunch of those too."

The hatch opened onto the bridge.

"The bridge-room, I mean," he added. "That's what we call it. Bit of techno-jargon for ya. This is where we hang out, make decisions about the universe. Keith's technically the leader, but it's more of a horizontal, collaborative leadership, really. I'm his right hand. Or at least I used to be, now I'm more of a right foot, know what I mean?"

Ezor nodded, duly impressed.

#

Keith wiped sweat from his brow, exhilarated. He'd never made it to level four before, and he'd never fought this much in _sync _\- not even with Shiro. They danced a three-way waltz around the gladiator. Acxa knocked the sword from its hand, giving him an opening.

Keith jumped, dodged the now predictable backswing, struck the sentry squarely in the back. It collapsed, defeated.

"We did it!" he cried, slamming his staff on the ground.

The room was empty.

"Acxa?"

#

"That's a huge crystal," said Ezor, gazing at the ceiling.

"Oh, it's average," Lance said modestly. "Probably taken from a Balmera kilophoebs ago. I don't wanna bore you with the technical details, but it provides all the juice around here."

"Lance," said Keith, out of breath, "have you seen Acxa?"

"Didn't come through here," said Lance.

"Don't let this one out of your sight," said Keith, running off.

"Not a problem," said Lance, smiling.

#

Acxa stared up at the Black Wolf in the Galra wreck.

"That's not yours," said Keith, walking up behind her.

"Who's is it then?" said Acxa, not turning. "If you were able to, I think you would've taken it by now." She reached out to the particle barrier. "Perhaps it is waiting for a better pilot."

"No!"

Acxa chuckled. "Don't worry, I've already tried, I'm not the one. Your girlfriend's safe. She'll be Hira's problem soon."

"Are you hokked?" said Keith. "How can you support what they're doing?"

"A noncog could be instructed to lie," said Acxa, "but no, I'm not hokked. Sapping the will tends to dull proactivity and creative thinking, qualities Alteans value in a commander, even a hybrid one. Believe it or not, some people don't need to be hokked into supporting the Empire."

"Brainwashing people is wrong," said Keith.

"Yes," said Acxa, "so is famine, war, disease. You must have lived a very sheltered life if you can picture no worse arrangement than what the Empire offers."

"You must have lived a very hopeless one if you can picture none better," said Keith.

Acxa was silent.

"You failed," said Keith, manifesting his sword. "Your diversion at the ship didn't work, you didn't capture the wolf, I won't let you alert the Fleet."

A distant explosion rocked the wreck.

"The ship wasn't the diversion," said Acxa. "This was. The Fleet's already on its way."

"_Keith, where are you?_" Allura said over coms. "_There was an explosion at the bridge, the ship's lost power, wormholes are opening up everywhere._"

"I'm at the wreck," said Keith. "I'm on my way."

Acxa blocked his way with the gladiator sword. "Another dance?"

#

"Lance!" cried Allura, spraying extinguishing foam over the bridge.

"Why, Allura," coughed Lance, "one would almost think you cared."

"Of course I do," she said, annoyed. "You have a tendency to injure yourself in this kind of thing. Where's Ezor?"

"She disappeared," said Lance.

"People don't just disappear.

"Well she did," said Lance, "I swear!"

"Oh no," said Allura. "The crystal's ruined."

"Any chance there's a Balmera nearby?"

"There's no time," said Allura. "The Fleet will be here any dobosh."

Lotor entered the bridge. "I may have a solution."

#

Acxa slammed Keith against the barrier, her face inches from his.

"I've seen you do better," she said. "Worried about your friends? Attachment will only make you weak."

The hull trembled as the giant mech howled, eyes aglow.

"My friends make me stronger," said Keith, sliding through the barrier.

Acxa saluted with her sword. "The wolf has chosen. I wonder if you'll be luckier than your predecessor." She ran off.

"Sorry for the delay," Keith said over coms. "Black's online."

"Great," Lance said from Blue. "If this reality's anything like ours, Red could be waiting inside one of those ships."

"That looks like a lot of ships," Pidge said from Green. "I don't like our odds."

"Can't we form Voltron without Red?" Hunk said from Yellow. "That's still like 80% Voltron."

"Hey," said Lance, "Red is at least 30%!"

"We're not forming partial Voltron," said Keith. "I'm flying up to meet you, we need to buy enough time for Allura to get the ship back online."

"Wait," said Lotor.

"Who gave _him_ a communicator?" grumbled Lance.

"You must extract the Galra crystal and bring it to the ship," said Lotor. "It's the only way."

"Just putting it out there," said Hunk, "last time we did that we got attacked by food goo."

"Exactly," Allura said from the bridge. "You are not connecting a Galra crystal to my ship."

"Our chances of surviving with the crystal are many times greater than without it," said Slav. "Mainly because they're so small to begin with."

"Everyone gets a communicator, apparently," said Lance.

"Please, Allura," said Lotor.

Everyone waited.

Allura sighed. "Do it."

#

Keith and Slav burst into the bridge, purple crystal in tow.

"Help me connect the power conduits," said Lotor. "Anything?"

"It feels wrong," Allura said from the control platform.

"Let me try," said Lotor, touching the pylon.

The _Yalmor_ lit up in purple and started rising from the ground.

"Alright!" Lance cried over the coms. "Wolves are back in the cargo hold. Let's get outta here."

"Incoming transmission," said Pidge.

"Attention rebels," said Acxa. "Surrender or be destroyed."

"Good luck catching us," said Keith. "Hit it!"

Nothing happened.

"Perhaps I will," smirked Acxa, signing off.

"Guys?" said Lance.

"The wormhole's not opening," said Allura, holding a pylon. "Tell me how to operate the crystal!"

"That would take years of study at war college," said Lotor, holding the other. "Tell me how to operate the teludav!"

"That would take even more years at the royal academy!" cried Allura.

"They're powering up ion cannons," said Pidge.

"Guys," said Lance, "I hate to be the voice of reason here."

"But?" said Keith.

"No buts," said Lance, "just expressing the sentiment."

"You need to work together!" cried Hunk.

Allura and Lotor looked at each other. Allura held out her hand, Lotor took it.

A purple wormhole burst open.


	7. The Guns

**7\. The Guns**

* * *

"Okay, you can stop holding hands now," said Lance, entering the damaged bridge.

Allura and Lotor quickly broke apart.

"How did they find us on Arus?" said Keith.

"If they've compromised your lions," said Lotor, "they may be tracking your connection."

"The lions would never do that!" cried Hunk. "Except maybe Blue, he's always too friendly with strangers."

"Hey!" cried Lance. "For all we know, they detected the Galra crystal when the battleship went online."

"Unlikely," said Lotor.

"If any of the original paladins are alive," said Pidge, "they may still have a link with the wolves."

"Wolfie wouldn't do that," said Lance. "Though Black might. He seems to have the harder time letting go."

"Hey!" said Keith.

"Zarkon and Alric are dead," said Hunk. "Gyrgan and the Green and Blue dudes went into hiding."

"That still leaves the Empress," said Lotor.

"She would have to be kilophoebs old," said Allura. "Quintessence is illegal."

"Something that gives you superpowers and makes you immortal?" said Lance. "I'm willing to bet there's a healthy black market and elites keep a stash of their own."

"Until we find out, we have to assume they can still track us," said Keith. "Where are we?"

"The Gamara system," Slav said from under a console. "Don't mind me, just trying to repair the worst of the damage before we all die horribly in a fire. I can give you the odds…"

"Thank you," said Allura, "that won't be necessary."

Slav shrugged with six shoulders.

Lance watched the mournful white dwarf surrounded by a paltry asteroid belt. "Who bothered naming it?"

"The destruction of Feyiv sparked outrage among several Altean factions," said Slav. "They challenged the Empress's rule at the Ecclesia. This was before the hoktril age. She executed the leaders and destroyed the opposition's main world - Gamara. Surviving dissenters were driven underground. They founded the Guns."

"Something tells me we're not just here for the history lesson," said Pidge.

"This our main base of operations," said Slav. "The Alteans never thought to check back."

"We can't risk leading the Fleet to them," said Keith. "We need to…"

Alarms blared throughout the bridge.

"Maybe it's invisible Ezor," teased Hunk. "For all we know she could still be in the ship."

"Stop saying that," whispered Lance, looking around the bridge. "She'll hear you!"

"Is it the Fleet?" said Keith.

"No," said Allura, checking the console. "We have an intruder on level five."

#

"Hold it right there!" cried Lance, aiming the rifle down the hallway.

The black-clad intruder jumped over him and kept running.

"He's heading your way, Pidge," said Lance.

"Already past me," Pidge replied.

"Anyone else getting a weird sense of deja vu?" asked Hunk.

"He's heading to the cargo hold," said Allura.

"Don't let him reach the wolves!" cried Keith.

As the intruder burst into the hold Lotor fired a green beam from his rifle.

The intruder dodged, rolled up to Yellow and fired at the mech.

"No!" cried Hunk, "Not Yellow!"

A blinking device crashed to the ground beside the intruder. He blasted it point-bank.

"Oh," Hunk said sheepishly. "Guess that giant Altean put it there."

"Blunt as usual, Kolivan," said Slav, walking up to him.

"Bringing a tracking device to our base?" said the Altean, lowering his hood. "You're getting sloppy, old friend."

"_Vrepit sa_," they said, clasping arms. Multiple arms.

"That's actually more of a _yes sir_ rather than a greeting…" said Lance.

"We use it to honor the dead," said Kolivan, looking at Lotor's gun. "You've brought us a new recruit."

"And allies," said Slav.

"Voltron is ready to assist you," said Allura.

"Voltron?" said Kolivan, looking at the mechs. "The legends speak of five."

"We're still working out that part," said Hunk. "You wouldn't happen to know where…"

"We have no information regarding the Red Wolf," said Kolivan. "Our agent reports Hira is testing practically the entire Altean military in her quest to control your lions."

"But aren't they bonded to us by destiny, or something?" asked Hunk.

"The lions will accept anyone they deem worthy," said Allura.

"So it's more an open relationship kind of thing," said Lance. "Keeping their options open, seeing what's on the market…"

"We have to stop her before she succeeds," said Keith.

"We would have preferred a more cautious approach," said Kolivan, "but your intervention has given the enemy an unparalleled advantage. I agree, we must act quickly."

#

"The Black Wolf is your birthright!" roared Zarkon. "It is the only thing that matters!"

"I'm sorry," said Allura, walking into the holodeck. "I'll come back another…"

"It's fine," said Lotor, pausing the AI. "Just having a little chat with father. Please, sit down. It'll be nice having a two-way conversation for a change."

They watched the frozen hologram in silence.

"He grew increasingly obsessed towards the end," said Lotor. "He was convinced the wolf was the only solution, and the solution to everything. No one dared defy him - myself included. I can see him becoming the tyrant he did in your reality. Were it not for him, I wonder if a settlement could have been reached."

"If it's any help," said Allura, "from what I've heard of the Empress, I don't think she'd care. It's shocking to think I'd be capable of the things she's done."

"Except you're not," said Lotor. "In your reality your father didn't die in your arms, you didn't decide the whole universe would pay."

"Yet I keep wondering," said Allura, "what would it take for me to snap like that?"

"May your ancients protect us," said Lotor, snapping his fingers.

Allura laughed, moving closer. "I want to apologize. Using the Galra crystal was the right decision. I should have trusted you."

"Then we're even," said Lotor, also moving closer. "I should have trusted you and your friends. After a lifetime of defeat, it's frightening to rekindle hope."

"Why is it so dark and romantic in here?" Lance called from the hatch. "And what's with the angry Zarkon hologram? Anyway, Keith and Altean Kolivan are working on a plan. Slav was helping, but he kept giving 0% predictions and they kicked him out. We're meeting on the bridge in five."

#

"Everyone on board?" said Keith, looking at the team.

"Could we go over the wormholing into the Altean Fleet part again?" said Hunk. "Just wanna be sure we looked at all the options."

"Sorry I'm late," said Pidge, entering the bridge. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

A Balmoran peeked through the hatch.

"Shay!" cried Hunk, "It's so good to see you! Are you…"

"Hokked?" she said. "Not anymore, thanks to Pidge."

"Good work, Pidge," said Keith. "Shay, you'll be safe with Slav and Kolivan while we're away."

"So it's true?" she said. "You're taking the fight to the Alteans?"

Keith looked at Hunk. He nodded regretfully.

"Thank you," she said.

"All in a quintant's work for my man Hunk," said Lance, putting his arm around him.


	8. Roma

**8\. Roma**

* * *

The _Yalmor_ emerged from the purple wormhole over the station-ringed blue planet.

"It's beautiful," said Allura.

"Alfor-class vessel, this is Altea Control," said a bored operator. "Please provide identification."

"Emperor's Peace, Control," Pidge said uncertainly. "Transmitting identification."

"Received," said the operator. "Please hold."

The team looked at each other.

"Anyone else think this is taking too long?" said Hunk. "What if the codes don't work?"

"Kolivan's codes will work," said Keith. "Patience yields focus."

_Patience yields focus_, Lance mimed behind him.

"Sorry, folks," said the operator. "The ID isn't checking out, you'll need to come in for a manual check. Please proceed to Security Ring Exus."

"Do we abort?" said Hunk.

"Get to your lions," said Keith. "We'll have to engage sooner than we hoped."

"Belay that," said the operator, "you're cleared. Quiznaking system's been acting up all quintant. Please proceed to dock Ceedus-Nacto-Six."

"Copy that, Control," said Pidge. "Have a nice day."

"What's a day?" asked the operator.

Pidge quickly ended transmission.

The ship cruised past ring stations, space elevators and mile-high crystal spires.

"Ten thousand years of uninterrupted Altean development," said Pidge. "Amazing."

"Built on the blood and treasure of a conquered universe," Allura said angrily.

"We're going to fix that," said Lotor.

"Yeah," said Lance. "What he said."

They touched down on the docking bay.

"Wish Coran were here," said Lance, adjusting the Altean cloak over his armor. "Does this make my butt look fat?"

"Nah, it's probably the cheeks," said Pidge.

"What's wrong with my cheeks?" whined Lance, pulling at his face.

"Isn't Allura a superstar around here?" said Hunk. "Don't think the bucket hat's gonna cut it this time."

"Sunglasses and baseball cap?" said Lance.

Allura shapeshifted her face.

"Awesome," said Pidge.

"What about Lotor's skin?" said Hunk.

"What about it?" said Lotor.

"I'm sorry, that sounded awful, your skin is beautiful," said Hunk. "I just meant there aren't many purple Alteans."

"There hasn't been a living Galra in kilophoebs," said Lotor. "I'll be fine."

"Everyone happy with how they look?" sighed Keith.

"Does this cloak come in blue?" asked Lance.

"We're leaving," said Keith.

#

"Nearly frictionless acceleration," gushed Pidge as they rode the hyperloop. "The limiting factor must be biological."

"Meaning?" said Lance.

"Keeping the Gs from squishing the passengers," said Hunk.

"Meh, still a train," said Lance. "This one time I got a hoverbike to 100 mph."

"That's… still less than 1,000 mph," said Hunk.

"Sure," said Lance. "But chicks dig bikes."

"We should've gotten off at Oriande Station," said Allura, studying the transit map, "taken the maglev to Patrulian Junction."

"Rubbish," said Lotor, "the optimal route is clearly through Alfor Memorial."

"Does this icon mean closed for construction or operated only on business quintants?" asked Keith. "Didn't you grow up here?"

"Kilophoebs ago," said Allura. "This whole district was a forest!"

"Guys," whispered Lance, "could you keep it down? People are staring."

"Sorry," said Keith.

"That's it, we're getting off at the next stop and taking an Alber," said Allura.

"Can we afford it?" asked Keith.

"We'll cut back on rations," said Allura, checking their groggery balance.

"But…" said Hunk.

"And if I hear one more word I swear I will turn this hyperloop around!"

#

"And she says to me, cool as an orange-crested cat," said the Alber driver, swerving slightly, "_at least he knows how to satisfy a woman!_ Taujeerians, am I right?"

Keith shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. "Yeah. That sounds… unfortunate."

"And with your own brother!" Hank said sympathetically, face squished between the front seats. "That must've been tough."

"Oh, I'm over her, of course," said the driver, lost in thought. "Just moving on with my life. Just moving right on…"

"What is this _music_?" Lotor said in the backseat.

"No idea," said Allura. "I listened mostly to classical."

"Pidge seems to like it," said Lance, watching Pidge bobbing her head.

She realized they were looking, tapped her ear. "What?"

"Where did you find human-sized earbuds?" cried Lance, outraged. "Galra sizes do _not _fit all."

"Um, alternate Earth?" said Pidge. "Downloaded some of Hunk's 20th century stuff. This Freddie Mercury guy really shines in Pink Floyd."

The hovercar stopped at the curb.

"Alzax," said Hunk, "you are a beautiful person, and some quintant you will find someone who appreciates that."

"Thanks, Hunk," the driver said tearfully. "You kids have a good time now. Remember to rate the trip!"

#

The team looked up at the massive Altean High Command complex.

"So," said Lance, "we meeting the Gamara agent at the giftshop?"

"Kolivan said they'd find us," said Allura.

"Quiznak," said Hunk. "Don't look now, but Hira's creepy science dude is coming this way."

"Play it cool," said Keith.

"What?" the officer shouted into his communicator as he passed. "On whose authority? I see. I'm on my way."

"We're clear," said Pidge.

The officer stopped and turned around. "Hey!"

"Run!" cried Keith.

The team bolted past angry pedestrians, honking hovercars and delivery drones. They stopped in an empty alley.

"I think we lost him," panted Lance.

"Hira will know we're here," said Lotor. "We need to be quick."

"Let's circle around back to the complex," said Keith.

Something massive landed in the alley, blocking their path. Moxilous stood up to his considerable height.

"It's that noncog!" shrieked Lance. "Muscilous?"

"Run!" cried Allura.

They turned around to find the officer blocking the other exit.

"Ready bayards," said Keith, manifesting the sword.

"Wait…" said the officer.

"There's nothing you can say to stop us," said Keith.

"_Vrepit sa,_" he said, holding his Gamara blaster by the barrel.

"Okay, except that," said Lance.

"My name is Aldran," said the officer. "You already know my partner Moxy."

"Greetings," said Moxy.

"Wait," said Hunk. "If you were a Gun all along, why didn't you help us against Hira?"

"We did everything we could without blowing our cover," said Moxy. "It's the only reason you weren't captured with your lions. We've never had an agent this high in the hierarchy, Aldran must be protected."

"So must you, Moxy," said Aldran.

"I'm beginning to think you're not a noncog," said Lance.

"You'd be surprised what people say when they think no one's listening," said Moxy.

"I've done my best to delay the testing," said Aldran, "but we're running out of time. Hira's moved the lions to the Palace. We have to go."

#

Aldran flashed his ID at the Palace checkpoint.

"What about them?" huffed the duty officer, frowning at the paladins.

"They're with me," said Aldran, tone hardening. "Unless you care to explain to Commander Hira why her test pilots are being delayed?"

The officer's face soured. "That won't be necessary."

Aldran walked briskly through endless marble hallways.

"It's like someone hit the Castle with an enlarging ray," said Hunk.

"The original Castle of Wolves dates from before Allura the Conqueror," said Aldran. "Successive Emperors expanded it over the ages. But it should be swarming with staffers right now. Something's wrong."

"Why would Hira move the lions?" asked Pidge.

"Aldran may have been compromised," said Lotor.

"If he were, he'd already be dead," said Moxy. "Or worse, hokked."

"Could be a trap," said Keith.

"Do you know where the lions were taken?" asked Allura.

"Not yet," said Aldran. "I'll keep my mike open when I ask Hira."

"There may be a better way," said Keith. "Paladins, reach out to your lions."

The paladins stopped, closed their eyes.

"I think I feel something," said Lance.

"Yeah," said Hunk.

"Ditto," said Pidge.

"Let's go," said Allura.

The paladins sprinted in opposite directions.

"You're going the wrong way!" cried Lance.

"Or the lions are separated," said Pidge.

"Well, if you wanna be all logical about it…" grumbled Lance.

"We'll have to split up," said Keith.

"The rest of us will delay Hira," said Lotor.

#

Allura wandered through an old hallway littered with memories: a skinned knee with father, cleaning pods with Coran, a kiss with Alric…

"Welcome home, princess," Hira said behind her. "You'll find the hokking procedure is mostly painless."

"You haven't caught caught me yet," said Allura, manifesting her whip.

Hira laughed. "I'd love to bring down the Conqueror herself in single combat," she said, tapping her wrist. "But I'm a little busy."

She was surrounded by sentries.

"Take her to the medical facility," said Hira.

Allura surveyed the sentries, gripping her bayard. She might as well go down fighting.

"What's going on here?" asked a tall Altean in white armor.

"Your Majesty," said Hira, bowing.

Allura gasped. He was the spitting image of her father.

"What's all this about hokking, now?" asked the Emperor.

"Sir, this is the transreality invader I reported," said Hira.

"By the ancients," said the Emperor, bowing. "Alfor 52nd at your disposal, My Empress. Please feel free to return to your usual face."

Allura wasn't sure how to react.

"Would you join me for a tour of the grounds?" asked Alfor.

"Sir, she is a dangerous enemy of the Empire," said Hira.

"I'm sure the Empress's word not to harm me will suffice," said Alfor.

Allura nodded uncertainly.

"Splendid," said Alfor. "We shall start with the Juniberry Wing. It was added by your daughter, Allura II. Hira, I'm certain you have other places to be?"

"Yes, my lord," she growled.

#

Lotor, Moxy, and Aldran walked into the throne room, occupied by a white-cloaked Altean with unusually purple skin.

"Haggar?" said Lotor. "You're alive!"

She responded with a bolt of dark energy that clipped his hair.

"She's hokked!" cried Moxy, taking cover.

"Can't you un-hok her?" asked Lotor, awakening his gun.

"It's a very delicate procedure," said Aldran.

"Now I can finally _feed_," laughed Haggar, teleporting across the room.

"Run!" cried Lotor, opening fire.

#

Keith switched on his wrist light as he descended into what looked like the royal crypt. Crystal statues of Altean Emperors and Empresses gleamed in judgement as he passed. The catacomb ended at an ancient Emperor grasping a triangle, the inscription lost to time.

"Have we stooped to grave-robbing now?" challenged the Emperor's ghost, rising from the crystal.

Keith jumped back, sword ready. The hologram flickered impassively.

"I am only reclaiming what is mine," said Keith.

The hologram's hollow laugh was spine-tingling. "You would style yourself the Red Paladin? I knew your predecessors well. I assure you you are the lesser person."

"Alric?" said Keith.

"As you live and breathe," said Alric.

"I've had the honor of piloting Red," said Keith. "But I'm here for Black."

Alric's mirth was gone. "Everyone's always after Black. Every one of them has ability and ambition, but do you know what he really looks for in a pilot?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me," said Keith.

"People who wish to self-destruct," said Alric.

"Shiro wasn't like that," said Keith.

"I see I've struck a chord," said Alric. "I wonder, are the damaged drawn to him? Or does he feed that dark corner we all carry in our hearts?"

"He is a force for good," said Keith.

"The sweet certainty of moral superiority," said Alric. "Soon you'll be ready to incinerate planets."

"Don't unload your regrets on Black," said Keith.

"I don't deny my responsibility," said Alric, fading. "But when I gave the order, he was happy to comply."

"That ghost is _so_ depressing," said Hira, blinding Keith with her wrist light.

"Shouldn't bring a flashlight to a sword fight," said Keith, manifesting his sword.

Hira smashed the statue and grabbed the triangular bayard. "I never do," she said, manifesting a black sword of her own. "My theory? Black needs to be earned by combat, as Alric did to Zarkon. As I don't have Lotor, you will have to suffice."

#

Allura followed Alfor into a round hall. A giant wolf statue watched sphynx-like over an obsidian coffin.

"The Conqueror's Mausoleum," said Alfor.

Allura brushed her hand against the statue. "It's real."

"The Red Wolf," nodded Alfor. "Something happened that day at Feyiv, Red rejected the Empress. They say even on her deathbed she called out to her. Her descendants also tried, eventually gave up. I believe it was out of shame - if they could not command Alfor the Builder's own mount, what claim had they to his throne?" Alfor touched the wolf. "As I child I often dreamed of being the one to reconnect."

"Alfor," said Allura, the name strange on her tongue. "You do not need Red to leave your mark. Hoktrils are wrong. Surely you can see that."

Alfor chuckled. "You could get hokked for saying that in public, but you are correct. The question is: what can be done about it? You might as well protest increasing entropy. The Empire is addicted to conquest and control. The fist may seem strong, but it rests on a delicate balance. Do we just free the noncogs and hope they'll be grateful? I've had the psycho-historians run the simulations: attempts at reform invariably end in civil war or military coup - sometimes both."

"Your models may be incomplete," said Allura.

"I believe we were missing a crucial variable, yes," said Alfor. "The Conqueror herself, returned to save the Empire once again. That is a powerful idea. We are your people, Allura. Help us end the Gamara threat, so the military have no further excuse. Help us thread the needle of slow, gradual and safe change."

Allura looked up at Red. This Altea was wrong, but with the right guidance it could be the foundation for something right. So what if the wolf sat in judgement? What did a mystical mech know about the necessary compromises of living in a messy world?

She sighed. "You ask for much in exchange for distant concessions. I will not help you entrench your power. The noncogs are non-negotiable, they must be released immediately."

"I see," said Alfor, opening a secret passage. "I'm sorry you couldn't be the hero your people needed."

Acxa walked into the mausoleum, triangle bayard morphing into a red blaster.

"I'm sorry neither could you," said Allura, manifesting her whip.

#

Lance, Hunk and Pidge arrived at a long mirrored banquet hall, ceiling-high windows opening into the gardens below.

"Imagine the feast you could throw here," said Hunk. "I bet they have tiny forks not even Coran knows how to use."

"Something moved!" cried Lance, aiming his rifle.

"It's just a cat," said Hunk.

"Wait," said Pidge, recognizing the orange crest. "Take cover!"

Zethrid's yellow mace smashed into the mirror behind them.

Narti's tail flung Pidge across the room.

Ezor appeared out of thin air and punched Lance over the table.

"Told you she was invisible!" cried Lance. "Wasn't the big one supposed to be dead?"

"Wasn't the lizard one supposed to be dead?" said Hunk, opening fire.

"Assume no one is dead!" cried Pidge, harpooning a crystal chandelier.

Narti's bayard morphed into a green tonfa stick, Ezor's into a blue chakram disk.

"Keith, do you copy?" said Lance, deflecting Ezor with his shield. "Good news is we found the wolf bayards."

"Bad news is they're being used against us!" cried Pidge, crashing the chandelier into Narti.

"That's a priceless historical artifact!" cried Hunk, dodging a table thrown by Zethrid. "I think."

"They have like twenty of them!" cried Pidge.

"_Copy that,_" Keith grunted over coms. "_I've run into a little trouble of my own_."

"_Same here_," said Allura, blaster shots in the background.

"Wasn't the plan supposed to include back-up?" said Lance, looking desperately for Ezor.

"_Haggar's been hokked_," said Lotor_._

Ezra reappeared behind him.

"Quiznak," said Lance.

#

"You can't hide forever," called Hira, sword scraping against mossy flagstones.

A crystal statue collapsed onto her. She smashed it with her sword, but lost her footing.

"It's over," said Keith, standing above her.

"Exactly," said Hira, tapping her wrist.

The forcefield cage sprung over Keith.

"Wrap it up, Lieutenants_,_" said Hira. "We got the coordinates to the Gamara base."

"What?" cried Keith, slamming the forcefield. "How?"

"You should be more careful where you park," said Hira, walking away.

#

Allura swung from Red's snout and kicked Acxa's blaster across the tiles, but her follow-up slammed into a forcefield.

"On my way," Acxa spoke into her coms, picking up her blaster.

#

Dozens of fake Haggars cackled throughout the throne room. "Good night, sweet prince."

"We've fought together all my life," said Lotor, dashing through the copies. "I know how you move."

"And I," said the real one, grabbing his face from behind, "know how you think!"

"Now!" croaked Lotor, passing out.

Moxy and Aldran zapped her.

Haggar collapsed beside Lotor.

#

"Lance!" cried Pidge, throwing the seasoning pot into the air.

Lance's shot tore it apart, covering everything in hopefully non-poisonous blue powder - Kova was blinded, Ezor was visible.

Zethrid tackled Ezor and Narti out the window as the forcefield closed.

"Guys," said Lance, "there's some kind of…"

"_Forcefield,_" Allura said over coms. "_Me too_. _There has to be a way..._"

"Allura, you're breaking up," said Lance. "Allura?"

"_Hira's gonna hit Gamara,_" said Keith. "_She took the coordinates from the ship. We walked right into her trap._"

"Ugh," said Hunk, "Keith said it was a trap. Why did we walk into a trap?"

"_Try to relax_," said Keith. "_Patience yields.._."

"We lost Keith!" cried Lance.

"Something's coming," said Pidge.

The garden windows shattered as a giant red wolf looked inside.

"They've activated the Red Wolf," cried Lance, "we're all gonna die!"

The wolf opened massive mechanical jaws, baring its flame cannon. The paladins screamed.

"Less screaming, more running_,_" Allura said over the mech's speakers.

"We need to get the others_,_" added Keith.

"_Stopping Hira is the priority," _Moxy said over coms. "_We'll manage_."

#

Red blasted across the city to the spaceport.

"Wow," said Allura, "this wolf can _move_."

"I know, right?" said Lance.

"We need to warn Kolivan," said Keith.

"Can't do it from here," said Pidge. "We need to reach the _Yalmor_."

A shockwave hit them as an explosion rocked the spaceport.

"That was the _Yalmor_, wasn't it?" said Hunk.

Allura nodded.

"We need another transmitter," said Pidge.

"We might have more pressing issues," said Keith.

The Black Lion emerged from the rising plume of smoke.

"Incoming transmission," said Pidge.

"The Emperor will be furious you got that relic to work," said Hira. "Maybe we'll have that single combat after all."

"C'mon," said Lance, "Allura can take on Hira any day."

The other lions flew into formation behind Black.

"Then again," said Hira, "maybe I'll just go ahead and win."

"Hold on!" cried Allura, slamming her blue gauntlet into the dock.

Red dodged Zethrid's charge, burned down Narti's bio-ray, flew through Acxa's flame.

"Get ready, I'm dropping you off," said Allura.

"Into the fire?" cried Lance.

Allura swerved, causing Ezor's freeze ray to put out the flames. The paladins jetted to their smoldering wolves and flew into formation behind Allura.

"Five-on-five seems fair," said Lance. "Where did they go?"

The last of the lions dove into a wormhole which popped out of existence. The Altean Fleet opened fire.

"They're going after the Guns," said Keith.

"We need a ship," said Pidge.

"Follow me," said Allura.

#

"Um, Allura?" said Lance. "This is the way to the palace."

"Precisely," said Allura. "Lotor, do you copy?"

"Lotor's out," huffed Moxy. "That witch did something to him."

"Can you get him to the bridge chamber?" said Allura.

"Will do," said Aldran.

"Place him on the control dais," said Allura, "the crystal will help. We're on our way."

The wolves blasted over the city.

"Allura?" Lotor said weakly.

"Welcome back," said Allura. "I need you to open bay doors one through five."

"Okay..." said Lotor, frowning at the console. "I need you to break that down into smaller steps. Assume I've never piloted a castle before."

"It's like riding a plexis-cycle," said Allura. "Just meld your will with the castle."

"Right," said Lotor, grabbing the control pylons. "Just like a plexis-cycle…"

The wolves hovered over the Castle. Nothing happened.

"I don't want to rush anyone," said Hunk, "but the Fleet is catching up."

"Lotor…" said Allura.

The bay doors opened, the lions dived inside.

"Well done!" cried Allura, ziplining back to the bridge. "Now simply activate the interlock, connect the dynotherms, and ignite megathrusters."

"I... think I'll wait for you to get here," said Lotor.

Steel groaned and glass shattered as the Castle of Wolves ripped itself from the palace and lifted off.


	9. Legendary Defenders

**9\. Legendary Defenders**

* * *

The wolves launched as soon as the Castle emerged from the wormhole. Hira's lions were swarming the Guns' asteroid base, easily outclassing its defenses.

"Anyone else annoyed by how quickly they figured out the lions?" said Lance. "It took us days!"

"Guess they're worthy," said Keith.

"Keith and Acxa, sitting on a juniberry tree," sang Hunk. "K, I, S, S…"

"Shut up," laughed Keith. "We still have much more experience flying mystical giant mechs. We got this."

The lions stopped the attack, flew at them in formation. Black started folding into itself.

"Are they… doing what I think they're doing?" said Pidge.

"No way," said Lance.

Red and Green connected at the shoulders, Blue and Yellow at the hips. Black's jaws opened into Voltron's face, eyes shining gold.

"Okay," said Hunk, "that transformation looks very badass and a lot scarier from the outside."

"Well," said Allura, "at least they don't know how to…"

Voltron formed sword.

"For the love of the ancients," cried Hunk, "no more guessing what they can't do, we're jinxing it!"

"We need to form alternate Voltron!" cried Keith.

"Don't you mean Wolftron?" said Lance.

Everyone groaned.

Voltron charged, but was pushed back by a blue beam.

"I'll draw its fire with the Castle," cried Lotor. "You need to figure yourselves out!"

"We can do this," said Keith. "We have two realities counting on us. Dig deep. Form Voltron!"

#

Hira whaled at the Castle's flickering particle barrier.

"Barrier at 20% and dropping," said Aldran, checking his console. "We won't last much longer."

"Not enough power for another shot," said Moxy.

"We need to buy them more time," said Lotor. "Get ready to divert power from shields to weapon systems. We're going out with a bang."

"Ready on your mark," said Aldran.

A colorful blur collided with Voltron, sending it spinning.

"Thanks for the assist," said Keith, "we'll take it from here."

"I'm a leg again!" cried Hunk.

"Actually, _I'm_ a leg," said Pidge.

"Were the instructions upside down?" said Lance. "I wanna be an arm too!"

A blue beam impacted the Castle, the barrier collapsed.

"Okay, so alternate Voltron's a little different," said Keith. "We'll figure it out as we go. Form shield!"

#

Voltron hurled Wolftron at the Gamaran sun.

"You are weak," snarled Hira.

"She's got a point," said Hunk, fighting increasingly hot controls. "We're getting our butts handed to us."

"C'mon guys," said Keith, "we can do this!"

"Does the pep talk come with a strategy?" asked Lance.

"Brace for impact!" Allura cried as Voltron closed for another kick.

"Not like this!" cried Hunk.

Voltron's leg awkwardly froze mid-swing.

"That's it!" cried Keith. "Just like Zarkon!"

"You mean oppress a whole universe?" asked Hunk.

"I think he means wresting control from the new pilots," said Pidge.

"Oh, okay," said Hunk. "Wait, have you guys _seen_ Zethrid? She's like my weight, but all muscle. Her bones might be muscle too."

"Unlikely," said Pidge.

"You've got twice her heart, big man," said Lance.

"We know these lions," said Keith. "Reach out to them!"

#

Keith was alone, the purple starry night reflected in the dark mirror that stretched to the horizon. Well, not entirely alone.

"You are a fool to face me here," said Hira, manifesting her sword. "I've defeated you in the physical realm, and will gladly do so again."

"You will try," said Keith, manifesting his own.

They clashed across the double sky.

Keith barely held her blade from his throat.

"You are unfit to lead," said Hira. "Your weakness cost the life of your commander, and now that of your subordinates. You have no idea of the things I've done to keep the Empire safe, so sheep like you can sleep in warm beds at night."

"I'm sorry you felt you had to lose yourself," said Keith.

"I will not accept false pity from the likes of you," said Hira. "The lion is mine!"

"The lion is no one's," said Keith.

Black roared.

#

Keith was back in the wolf. Everything was spinning.

"What's going on?"

"Welcome back, Team Leader!" cried Lance. "Your strat worked! Voltron split apart and the lions are currently… plummeting to their fiery doom?"

"Something's wrong," said Allura, "the lions seem unresponsive."

"They can probably handle plunging into a few solar masses of fusing hydrogen, right?" said Hunk.

"I wouldn't put it past them," said Pidge. "But I don't think the pilots would survive."

"We need to get them," said Keith.

"Do we have to?" whined Lance. "Remember that time they kicked our butts? Like, just now?"

"We won't reach all of them in time," said Pidge.

"Split up!" cried Keith.

The wolves broke apart and dived at the sun after the lions.

Keith was almost reaching Black when its eyes flashed and it powered ahead.

"What are you doing?" cried Keith. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"No pity, no surrender," said Hira, ending transmission.

"Keith, you're nearing the point of no return," said Pidge, towing the Green Lion. "You won't make it out of the gravity well."

"I almost have her," said Keith, powering after her. The gap closed very slowly.

A red blur barrelled into the Black Lion, braking it.

"What're you doing?" cried Keith.

"You know Red's faster than Black," said Acxa. "You gonna stand there or help?"

Keith latched onto the Black Lion and fired his rockets. The three kept falling.

"You're past the point," said Pidge. "You'll need to go _through_ the star."

"Could you repeat that last part?" said Keith.

"If you reach hyperspeed in time you should be okay," said Pidge. "That or turn into hot plasma, it's a fifty-fifty. At this point those are good odds."

"Lovely," said Keith. "Acxa, get ready to give it all on your boosters."

"Ready," she said.

Screaming in white-background slow motion, Keith plunged his bayard into the dock and manifested Black's booster wings.

#

Wolves and lions scoured the space around the star.

"I'm not picking up anything," said Pidge. "Maybe they…"

"Don't you dare say it," said Lance.

"No pressure," said Hunk, "but wormholes are popping up all over the place."

"There," said Narti. "Sector mai-ox six."

"I see it too," said Zethrid.

Three clumped mechs were drifting away.

"What took you so long?" Acxa said weakly.

"You're not hot plasma!" cheered Ezor.

"Hunk, Zethrid," said Allura, "we'll provide cover while you tow them to the Castle. Lotor, get ready to wormhole."

#

Acxa exited the Red Lion and looked up at the Red Wolf crowding the bay.

"That was very brave," said Allura.

Acxa shrugged.

"Truce?" said Allura.

"Truce," nodded Acxa.

They ziplined to Black's bay, where the others were also arriving.

"...then you just crack some nuts and sprinkle them on top," Hunk was telling Zethrid.

"But the shells contain the highest nutritional value," said Zethrid. "Everyone knows children must chew them whole to grow strong teeth."

"I never had any pets growing up," Pidge told Narti. "Allergies."

"Kova is more of a partner," said Narti, stroking him in her arms.

"How did you know his name's Kova?" asked Pidge.

"He told me," said Narti.

"What?" said Pidge.

"I can see why you're crushing on the Blood Empress," Ezor told Lance.

"Who, me?" squeaked Lance. "Nah, I like to keep my options open."

"It's not something to be embarrassed about," said Ezor. "She's beautiful and strong."

"Yes she is," said Lance. "Do you think she's into me? She smiles when she says good morning. That's a sign, right?"

"I thought you didn't do hope," said Keith, walking up to Acxa.

"Let's not make it a habit."

"Was all that just to save Hira?" said Keith.

"Of course," said Acxa, smirking. "You know the imperial motto, all life is precious."

"Of course," said Keith, smiling.

"Thanks to your intervention, we were able to evacuate," Kolivan told Allura.

"I'm sorry it cost you your base."

"A small price for a great victory," said Kolivan.

"Shall we crack open the pinata?" said Lance.

Keith walked up to the Black Lion, who kneeled and opened its jaws. When no one came out shooting, he walked inside.

"Just a bayard!" he called out.

"Don't tell me Hira also goes invisible?" cried Lance.

Ezor laughed.

"Impossible," said Zethrid, "we would've seen an escape pod."

"Could she have ejected at hyperspeed?" asked Lance.

"Not to live and tell the tale," said Pidge.

"We've seen this happen before," Keith said grimly, walking back out.

"Keith's right," said Allura. "This mystery will remain with Black."

"Allura, Keith," said Lotor, "there's something you should see."

"Attention paladins from both realities," bellowed Hunk, using Keith's communicator to broadcast from Black. "Showers are down the hall to your left, towels and the latest Imperial Court apparel to your right. Dinner will be served in the mess hall in one varga. Thank you for choosing Castle of Wolves."

#

"We found a few surprises while we repaired the Castle," said Lotor, sliding open the cargo hold.

The dark rock shimmered with a light blue glow.

"The comet!" gasped Allura.

"I don't think she was expecting you to take the whole Castle," said Lotor.

"You mentioned surprises, plural?" said Keith.

"_Lotor,_" Moxy said over the coms. "_She's waking up_."

"She?" said Allura.

#

Lotor led them to the medical bay.

"Her vitals are nominal," said Aldran, tapping his tablet. "We're ready to roll back the sedatives."

"Is that wise?" asked Keith. "We could try Pidge's procedure..."

"The hoktril was fried," said Lotor. "I need to know."

Allura looked at Lotor. She nodded.

The healing pod hissed open.

"Haggar's Altean?" said Keith. "She looks… less purple."

He jumped back as she opened her eyes, no longer glowing yellow.

"Haggar?" Lotor said softly. "It's me, Lotor."

"My name is Honerva," she said, feeling her belly. "What did you do to my son?"

"She must be confused from the hoktril," said Lotor. "Honerva died a long time ago, at the start of the war."

"She's not confused," Allura said gently. "I met her in my own reality. This is the Queen of the Galra. And your mother."

"Impossible," said Honerva.

"My father must have known," said Lotor, shaking with rage. "Why else would the entire War Council go along with his lie? He is even more of a monster than I thought."

"You two should talk," said Allura, squeezing his shoulder.

#

Everyone dug into Hunk's blue food goo.

"Can we go home now?" Lance asked with his mouth full. "I think I left the kettle on."

"This reality still needs our help," said Allura.

"It'll have its own defenders," said Acxa. "I talked it over with the girls."

Zethrid, Narti and Ezor nodded.

"Welcome to the resistance," said Kolivan.

"I understand the position of black paladin has recently become available," said Lotor, walking in with Honerva on his arm.

"Possibly red paladin," said Acxa, smiling. "It's up to the wolves."

"Is that Haggar?" whispered Lance. "She looks… different."

"It is true?" asked Honerva. "You come from another reality?"

"Yes," said Allura.

"Then there is a reality out there where Zarkon is still alive, and we could all be together?"

"Hypothetically," said Pidge. "But it probably wouldn't be worth it to tear through space-time to find it."

"No, I suppose not," Honerva said slowly.

"We'll need the comet to re-open the tear," said Allura. "Then what?"

"Please take it with you," said Lotor, "you are in a better position to keep it safe. Can you imagine if Alfor forged it into new mechs?"

#

The paladins boarded their lions. Lotor stopped Allura at Blue's jaws, kissed her lips. The others were suddenly very busy with something else.

"I wish we had more time," said Lotor. "When you're done saving your reality, come help us with ours."

"It's a date," said Allura.

Keith walked into Black's cockpit smiling to himself. Allura was always under so much pressure, she deserved something nice. That it happened to drive Lance nuts was just the icing on the cake.

"Hey there, paladin," said Acxa, swivelling around in his chair.


	10. Epilogue

**9\. Epilogue**

* * *

Voltron and the comet crashed through the transreality rift.

"That was rough," said Keith. "Black's not responding."

"Neither is Blue," said Allura.

"Guys," said Pidge. "We got company."

Lotor's cruiser dropped out of hyperspeed and harpooned the comet.

"Hey, that's ours!" cried Lance.

A blue wormhole opened below them as Lotor escaped.

"The Alteans found us!" cried Hunk.

The Castle of Lions emerged.

"Oh right," said Hunk. "In this reality that's a good thing."

#

"I feared you were lost for good!" cried Coran, hugging Allura. "What took you so long?"

"Long story," said Allura. "What did we miss?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Coran. "Zarkon returned."

"What does it take to kill that guy?" said Lance.

"On the bright side," said Coran, "look who I found drifting in space."

"Hey, guys," Shiro said awkwardly, entering the bridge.

"Shiro!" cried the paladins, running to embrace him.


End file.
